Dark
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: ¡Eres el Oscuro, Maestro Sanador! – Contesto ella de regreso reconociéndolo con respeto. - ¡Una antigua entonces!- Dijo con algo parecido al asombro. – ¡He sentido el llamado de Sanación y he respondido, nos estamos reuniendo en todo el mundo
1. Chapter 1

Cap 2: La Llegada / Edward

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen, son originales de Stephenie Meyer y Feeham Chiristine. Solo el contenido en si es de mi invención. Este es el priemer fic de este tipo que escribo, por favor, no sean duros.

**Cap 1:**_** Palafertül**_** / Edward.**

La música, había sido su pasión, y su desahogo, la música había sido su compañera desde siempre, era lo único a parte de sus hermanos que había podido conservar en su mente, la música su amiga, amante y eterna _"compañera"_ la única cosa, que ni aun los humanos olvidaban con el tiempo, si no que se regeneraba, para bien o para mal, pero siempre permanecía. El hombre alto despatarrado sobre el sofá, con los auriculares puestos, estaba perdido en las notas, en cada acorde que escuchaba; era un hombre único, decían muchas mujeres a su paso, y cuando estaban juntos sus hermanos y el provocaban una reacción en masa en la población femenina. Pero ellos no miraban a ninguna, muchas comentaban decepcionadas que ellos, ninguno de los Cullen tenían corazón, y ellos opinaban lo mismo. Ninguno sentía nada, ¿arrepentimiento, cariño, amor?, no todos ellos eran inmunes a esos sentimientos de los que solo los humanos tenían el privilegio de disfrutar, ellos abrían dado sus almas, si es que tenían, por sentir alegría aunque solo fuera una vez, pero no.

Cada amanecer, lo recibían con dolor, uno que les corroía las entrañas, el cuerpo, las mentes, algo oscuro crecía dentro de ellos, alimentándose cada DIA de esa interminable agonía, de esa insaciable hambre. Cada uno había elegido una forma de controlarse y se habían apegado a ella, se habían mudado por todo el continente viviendo media vida, cada uno buscando, pero, ¿buscando que?, habían descubierto siglos atrás, que no eran las peores criaturas que estaban en el mundo, y se habían empeñado en no ser como aquellas cosas que habían cazado desde que escaparon de aquel infierno de lugar.

Habían descubierto Fork's, mucho antes que los humanos, habían vivido allí durante un tiempo, y luego se habían marchado, siglos después, habían encontrado el lugar poblado por humanos, y por otras criaturas mas, ellos eran "neutrales" pero los odiaron desde el primer momento, a.C. que después de muchos intentos se logro un acuerdo que se mantiene en la actualidad y viven en relativa paz.

El hombre recostado en el sofá, abrió los ojos negros como la noche que transcurría en ese momento, sus ojeras eran ahora, mas llamativas el rostro parecía cincelado en mármol, pálido y de suave apariencia el cabello cobrizo atado con una tira de cuero en la nuca, era un hombre de cabellos oscuros, ancho de hombros con una complexión atlética pero que ningún humano, por mas que viviera en un gimnasio jamás tendría.

_¿Hasta cuando te piensas quedar allí parado Emmett?_ — pensó dirigiendo una mirada fría a la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato develando a un hombre tan alto como el, pero aun mas corpulento, semejaba una oso salvaje.

_¡Solo el necesario, Carlilse ya esta abajo, estamos esperando! _— resonó la gruesa voz de su hermano en su cabeza, mientras este le dedicaba una mirada seca. —_ ¡no lo hagamos esperar, Jasper esta al limite! — _agrego, automáticamente apago el aparato de ultima generación y salio tras el dando largas zancadas, sin poder dejar de pensar en que entre tanta agonía fue Jasper el que llevo la peor parte, el sufrió mas que ellos, y era el deber de todos conservarlo cuerdo, lo que significaba, no retrazar la caza, por ningún motivo, quien sabe lo que podría suceder, apretó los puños con impotencia, mientras se sentaba frente al volante del Volvo plateado. Permanecieron en silencio todos evitando mirarse unos a otros. — _Me pregunto si siempre fuimos axial… —_ pensó bloqueándose a los demás

_¿Este bien?_ — pregunto a su hermano mirándolo por el retrovisor, un hombre tan corpulento como su hermano Emmett, de cabellos color miel.

— _¡Estoy bien, pronto llegaremos y esto se calmara un poco! _— Respondió por el canal mental habitual entre ellos; de ellos tres, solo el podía "leer" a los demás, incluso a ellos, sus hermanos, en cambio ellos solo podían comunicarse y leerse entre ellos mismos. Finalmente llegaron al bosque de Goat Rocks. Pasaron los tres soleados días corriendo libres mas animales que hombres, luchando internamente con una bestia que cobraba vida con el tiempo, esperando una debilidad para desgarrar la voluntad de todos ellos. Aspiraron el aire con fuerza absorbiendo la información que este traía, cuantos animales la distancia de sus objetivos y por supuesto, la localización de cada uno de ellos, el encontró un Puma joven, corrió rodeándolo, se lanzo sobre el, y aplicándole una rápida llave lo inmovilizo, aplastando en el proceso sus zarpas, la uña del dedo índice se alargo hasta semejarse a una cuchilla y corto el cuello del animal y se inclino sobre el bebiendo profundamente, la bestia dentro de si, levanto la cabeza y se aferro a el empujándolo a beber profundamente, hasta la ultima gota, hasta tomar la vida del animal.

— ¡_EDWARD_! — bramo Carlilse en su cabeza, obligándolo a detenerse antes de que tomara la vida del puma.

— ¡ _Me distraje, lo siento_! — admitió mirando al animal agonizar, antes de tomarlo y partirle el cuello, ellos ya habían aprendido la lección, nunca debían dejar vivo a su presa, las consecuencias eran catastróficas, por ello, habían echo reglas:

1 Nunca abandonarse unos a otros.

2 Nunca abastecerse de un humano.

3 Nunca beber hasta matar.

4 Nunca dejar viva a tu presa.

Eran las cuatro reglas de oro en la familia, y cada uno de ellos las cumplía con cabalidad.

— _¡Jasper esta mejor!_ — anuncio Emmett, aunque todos sabían que la agonía de Jasper era mayor que la de ellos, ese maldito lo había dañado mas a el, que a ningún otro, solo por defender a su hermano menor.

— ¡Vamos a casa, demasiada tentación para todos nosotros! — Dijo Carlilse en voz alta, mirando la caída del sol.

Se concentro en llevarnos a todos de vuelta a casa, por razones obvias, decidieron no vivir en el pueblo, ya era demasiado duro cada día, luchar con un demonio interno, como para forzar mas las cosas viviendo tan cerca de los Humanos. Sin previo aviso sintió una extraña energía atravesarle e inconcientemente, piso el freno a fondo haciendo chirriar las llantas.

— ¿_Que sucede? _— Dijo Jasper mirándome desde el asiento de atrás, yo sentía que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones de golpe, mientras me recomponía y pisaba el acelerador

_Nada…— _dije en voz alta, analizando lo que había ocurrido, por el retrovisor vi un camión de mudanzas que parecía seguirnos, escanee a los dos hombres humanos y les dije a mis hermanos, que La nueva había llegado.

— _¡Tal vez sale corriendo cuando las buenas gentes de Fork's acampen en la puerta de su nueva casa a penas se mude! —_ pensó con malicia Emeett dibujando en su mente la clara imagen de una mujer sin rostro huyendo del pueblo, arrancando miradas curiosas de sus hermanos, sin decirlo ellos alababan las tentativas del hombre de animarlos.

— ¡O a lo mejor tenemos a otra mas que sumar a la lista de fanáticas! — dijo con aspereza Jasper, todos nos obligamos a sonreír, que interactuara con nosotros ya era algo, que tratara de bromear sobre la famosa desconocida, era todo un milagro.

Sin querer romper el momento nadie dijo mas, al llegar a la que llamaban su casa, cada uno tomo su camino y se refugiaron en la intimidad de sus habitaciones.

Al llegar a su habitación saco el CD de música clásica, y tomo otro, era música muy vieja, pero hasta ahora no había escuchado aparte de la música clásica, algo tan bueno como eso, había conservado el disco de pasta, y lo había pasado con mucho trabajo a un CD. Coloco con cuidado el CD y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, absorbiendo cada nota de voz de Desari, la cantante principal de los "_Trovadores Oscuros", _viendo a través del muro acristalado el crepúsculo.

Debía buscar algo, pero, ¿que era?, que era tan importante, ni el ni sus hermanos lo sabían, solo el instinto los empujaba a buscar, aunque ninguno sabia que era lo que buscaban, algo les decía que la salvación, el creía que era la liberación. Trato como siempre cuando caía la noche, de recordar, de recordar mas allá de aquella sala de tortura, de aquel asqueroso ser, de todo eso que habían vivido durante, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y le sobrevino un rayo de insoportable dolor, que le había echo saltar lagrimas rojas.

Maldiciendo sonoramente se doblo sobre si mismo, buscando la manera de aliviar el dolor, un par de manos lo enderezaron con firmeza, y se encontró viendo un par de ojos dorados como los suyos.

— ¿Hasta cuando te digo que dejes de forzarte? — Dijo Jasper secamente.

— ¿No lo entiendes?, hay algo mas, se que hay algo mas en nuestro pasado que esa maldita sala de tortura, con un demonio, no puedo fingir que no es axial! — contesto Edward enfrentándose a su hermano mayor, el mismo que había recibido el doble de dolor solo por defenderlo a el. — ¿Que es lo que necesitamos?.

— ¡No lo se, pero deja de hacerlo, la oscuridad en mi es fuerte, pero no me dejare vencer hasta que ustedes puedan salvarse! — declaro con firmeza

— ¡Sabes que no hay salvación para nosotros, si no la hay para ti! — contesto Edward

¡Eso, no es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, yo encontrare la manera! — dijo Jasper en voz queda, antes de dejarlo solo de nuevo.

_Otra madrugada mas, ¿donde esta lo que busco?, ¿donde esta la salvación?, ¿Podría ser posible que para nosotros exista tal milagro?. Otra madrugada sin descanso otro doloroso amanecer, ¿hasta cuando podremos soportar, antes de convertirnos en unos monstruos por completo? _— pienso quitándome los auriculares. 2:30 a.m.

— _**¡**__**Palafertül!**__** — **__escuche con claridad el susurro femenino, y me quedo inmóvil esperando, ¿esperando que?. La eterna lucha estaba cobrando mis fuerzas, ya estoy perdiendo la cordura. Me digo poniéndome los auriculares y subiendo el volumen al máximo._

La mañana llega finalmente, y yo aun no lograba saber, si había tenido una alucinación o si realmente había escuchado en mi cabeza el susurro de una mujer "_Palafertül", _eso dijo, pero, que diablos es eso?, tomo una ducha de agua tan caliente que a un humano le levantaría ampollas pero que para mi es tibia, salgo me visto y me encuentro 2 minutos mas tarde dentro del Auto con Carlilse, puede que sea tentar a la suerte, pero es la única forma que tenemos de investigar lo que tenemos, y ver si hay una cura para lo que nos hicieron, hemos sido médicos desde las primeras guerras turcas somos antiguos, lo sabemos, y aun axial no nos damos por vencidos, la medicina avanza, y esperamos que en uno de esos avances podamos conseguir una cura. Tan distraído estoy que sin darme cuenta ya hemos llegado salido del auto, veo una Camioneta 4x4 verde oscuro estacionada junto a mi auto, en la zona de empleados, no me extraña, la nueva es medico. Ignorando al mundo atravesamos las puertas del Hospital, y pasando frente a la Sra. Sheila, seguimos directo a la consulta, yo solo vine a ver que horas tendría que cubrir, cuando atravesamos las puertas de la consulta, vimos que no habían pacientes, solo una Mujer alta, 1.70 cm. De altura, elegantemente vestida, que recibía una bata de medico, así que esa era la nueva.

Todo se descoloco, cuando se volvió y mire su rostro, por un momento los colores se alteraron segándome, hasta ser casi doloroso, sabia que Sutton estaba hablando por que veía sus labios moverse, pero será incapaz de escuchar, o de moverme, solo podía mirarla allí altiva frente a mi, me sorprendió saber al instante que la deseaba, nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer, nunca me habían atraído, y ahora esta mujer desataba todas mis fieras fuerzas de poseerla, como jamás me había pasado. Isabella Krumm, ya sabia su nombre.

— ¡Bella, Dr. Sutton! — dijo con voz melodiosa y sensual, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, mientras yo tenia que luchar con migo mismo para no saltar sobre el hombre y destrozarle la cara de un solo golpe— ¡un placer soy Bella Krumm!— agrego dedicándonos una mirada un tanto perturbada, sus ojos, eran dorados como los nuestros, nunca había visto esos ojos en otro que no fuera mi hermano.

— ¡Carlilse Cullen, y este de aquí es mi hermano Edward! — Se presento Carlilse. —_¿Que te pasa?_ — dijo dirigiéndome una severa mirada a, mientras yo luchaba por controlar mis reacciones, y ver entre los colores mas brillantes que había visto en mi vida. — ¿de que parte de Europa es?

— ¡Europa Central, nací y crecí en los Cárpatos! — dijo un tanto alterada, sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Y un rayo de dolor me partía en dos el cráneo.

— ¡esta será tu guardia esta semana! — Dijo el Dr. Sutton entregándole un papel, que pareció consternarla.

— ¡Etto, Dr. Sutton, ¿revisó usted todos mis papeles?, por que tenemos un problema!— pregunto ahora claramente preocupada.

— ¡Dr. Sutton entre los papeles que le envié le mande mi historia clínica, donde le explica mi hemofilia y una variación de Fotosensibilidad, no puedo bajo ningún concepto trabajar a estas horas! — dijo con aparente calma, estaba enferma, ella corría peligro con el solo echo de estar aquí, ¿que diablos hace aquí?, sentí los locos deseos de tomarla en brazos y ponerla en un lugar seguro.

— ¡Vaya, lo había olvidado, pero estas aquí ¿no? — dijo apenado en Hombre mayor

— ¡Solo hasta las 11:30, de allí en adelante si permanezco fuera mas tiempo terminaría colapsando, estudie medicina tratando de conseguir una forma de superar mi condición pero es imposible. — contesto mas tranquila. Mientras yo apretaba los puños dentro de mi saco tratando de no colocármela sobre u hombro y sacarla a rastras de allí donde ningún hombre la viera, donde no estuviera en peligro

— ¡Entonces!…—

— ¡Cubriré todas las guardias que quiera, desde las 5:30 p.m. hasta las 11:30 a.m. ¿que dice?— Ofrecí tranquilamente, total? Así había sido mi vida, o mejor dicho, mi media vida.

— ¡Bien, supongo que tendrás las mismas guardias de Edward, de 6:00 P.m. a 2:00 A.m., Edward tienes una compañera — mi corazón, mucho tiempo a tras casi muerto, palpitaba como loco, y solo ahora me daba cuenta, cuando dijo que era mi compañera, algo en mi grito: ¡MIA!, ella me pertenece, sentía deseos de decirle algo, las palabras estaban allí a punto de salir, pero no podía recordar, una ola de dolor me invadió, pero esta vez no me importo, me mantuve firme nadando entre el tenia que saber

_¡Te avio päläfertüla.!_

_Eres mi compañera / esposa_

_¡Entolam kuulua, avio päläfertülam!__._

_Te reclamo como compañera / esposa_

— _¡Eso es, es a ella, es a ella a quien busco, eso es lo que debemos encontrar! No la merezco, pero es mia_! — pienso mirándola. E ignorando a todos los demás, solo quiero embeberme de ella. Solo entonces me doy cuenta, que acabo de _sentir, _he estado sintiendo, deseo, rabia, sorpresa, celos, pocesividad, y un profundo afecto hacia mis hermanos, sin poder evitarlo, me extiendo hacia todos ellos, mostrándoles lo que me sucede. —¿_Que opinan?, ¿que es esto?— _les digo sin arrancar la mirada de ella. La luz para mi oscuridad… que no a dejado de mirarme, encantadoramente molesta.

Bien este es el primer capitulo.

Aclaremos:

Carlilse es el Hermano mayor.

Jasper el segundo.

Emmett el tercero.

Edward el menor.

Y no han tomado la vida de ningún humano.

Espero les haya gustado, **por favor dejen rewiers**.

– _Palafertül_: Esposo /a, Compañero /a.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1- La llegada

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen, son originales de Stephenie Meyer y Feeham Chiristine. Solo el contenido en si es de mi invención.

Cap 2- La llegada / Bella

La curiosidad bullía en el pequeño pueblo de Fork´s; desde que se enteraron que finalmente se había vendido la casa de soltero del jefe Swan, se habían pasado el ultimo mes de un rumor a otro. Todo comenzó, cuando la Sra. Swan, le comento a su vecina que finalmente se había vendido, cuando esta le pregunto que nuevo "espécimen" para referirse a "Botánico" le rentarían la casa por aquella temporada.

Desde que se casaron, se habían mudado al centro del pueblo ya que aquella casa tan apartada, no era del gusto de la Sra. Swan, así que la habían estado alquilando a estudiantes de Botánica que encontraban a Fork´s como la delicia de cualquier Botánico en semejante invernadero natural, cada inquilino excéntrico, con una historia excéntrica hacia de completa distracción, para el reducido numero de habitantes de la zona.

Se decía entre los variados y cada vez mas embellecidos rumores; que el nuevo "Dueño" era un actor de Brotway estresado, que además había decidido dejar un tiempo las tablas y huir de una ola de amantes enardecidas que habían descubierto el pastel y estaban dispuestas a lincharlo. Este era el que mas fuerza cobraba por la exactitud con el que se repetía una y otra, y otra vez; mientras interrogaban al jefe Swan y a su mujer, los cuales se divertían de lo lindo con cada uno de los muchos rumores, que llegaban a sus oídos. Así que, aquel día hacia las 5:30 de la tarde, cuando la Sra. T. y el Sr. T. salían del súper, y vieron el camión de mudanzas entrar al pueblo y detenerse frente a la comisaría, salieron casi corriendo de la emoción a colaborar con el elaborado sistema de comunicación de Fork´s, contarle a todo el que se pusiera en su camino la noticia que habían estado esperando desde que una cuadrilla de contratistas habían invadido el pueblo, para arreglar la casa al gusto del nuevo dueño, finalmente : ¡El nuevo dueño había llegado!". Tan emocionada iba la pareja, por poder dar la primicia, que en su apuro por informar, no se percataron de la camioneta verde oscuro 4x4, con los vidrios ahumados que entro al pueblo un par de minutos después del camión.

—Bien, a pesar de todo he hecho buen tiempo — murmuro para si el conductor de la camioneta, deteniéndose un par de minutos en la entrada del pueblo, sacudiéndose la extraña sensación que había sentido unos minutos atrás, antes de seguir al camión de mudanzas que había contratado y dar un rápido vistazo de lo que la calle principal del pueblo de Fork´s, ofrecía. — ¡Encantador!. — dijo la cantarina voz con un leve acento Europeo, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a la pareja mayor que se alejaba con rapidez calle abajo, mientras detenía su auto detrás de el camión de mudanzas, con un suspiro breve apago el auto y automáticamente tomo su bolso se coloco las gafas de sol y bajo del auto cerrando de un portazo y accionando la alarma, aunque empezaba a sospechar que en aquel lugar eso era innecesario, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar ¿no?, pensó encogiéndose de hombros y echo a andar con paso lento, hacia la jefatura de policía, donde ya la esperaban el conductor del camión y su ayudante, quienes ya estaban disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la buena gente local, tomando un te caliente acompañado con galletas de marca, sentados frente a los Sres. Swan, quienes se levantaron de modo automático al verla atravesar por segunda vez en el transcurso de los últimos dos meses, el umbral de su puerta.

—!Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como has estado Bella? — dijo educadamente la Sra. Swan con un marcado acento texano, cargado de sincera alegría de verla, se sentía como la bienvenida que le da una madre a un hijo. Era una mujer de cabellos negros cortos de 1.58, esbelta y de sonrisa fácil tenia 45 años, que llevaba con mucha comodidad pues aparentaba estar aun en la treintena. — te sientes bien? Te noto un poco pálida.

—¡Estoy bien René solo un poco agotada! — conteste lo mejor que pude, tratando de componer mejor mi semblante.

— ¡Aquí tienes! — dijo el jefe Swan, entregándome las llaves de la casa, ya que su esposa se había ofrecido amablemente a vigilar los avances de la contrata y yo como siempre, no quise echar en saco roto la maternal preocupación de la mujer. El jefe Swan era un hombre duro y atlético, bien conservado como su mujer, este llevaba 48 años sobre esta verde tierra, aun tenia el aire de un Texas Ranger experimentado, Rene y el se habían conocido en esa época de su vida, cuando el había caído por San Antonio tras la pista de un caso y había chocado con una reina del Rodeo, mandándola a descansar sobre su trasero y esta lo había compensado maldiciéndolo de la cabeza a los pies en todo su metro ochenta de estatura, unas cuantas discusiones mas después, terminaron casándose mudándose a Fork's y teniendo gemelos, vale agregar que Rene es una romántica en todo sentido. — ¡vaya cambio! — dijo refiriéndose a la casa mientras me entregaba las llaves.

— ¡Bien, gracias por la ayuda, pero si quiero descargar ese camión hoy, será mejor que empecemos! — conteste tomando un par de sorbos del te, que Rene me había servido, murmurando algo sobre mi demasiado delgada contextura, mientras yo apretaba los labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada, que con certeza le ofendería.

— ¡Espero que hagas de Fork's tu hogar! — dijo Rene con sincero cariño, antes de despedirme y salir de la jefatura de policía; a penas había puesto un pie fuera de ella, respire profundo absorbiendo el aire fresco y sintiendo como no, el peso de las muchas miradas que ya tenia sobre mi, ya estaba acostumbrada, he vivido lo suficiente como para saber de buena tinta, que:_ "pueblo chico infierno grande"_, ignorando todo me apresuro ahora con mas rapidez a mi camioneta y 10 minutos después estaba frente a mi nueva casa, miro distraída mi reloj aunque sin necesidad de el se perfectamente por la posición del sol que son las 6:00 p.m.

— ¡Será mejor empezar Srta.; ¿quiere que pongamos todo en un lugar especifico? — dijo el ayudante preocupado, no era poco lo que traía en ese camión y tampoco era especialmente liviano; las siguientes dos horas nos dedicamos a descargar el camión, yo ayude con lo mas liviano, les indique donde colocar las cosas mas pesadas, mientras las mas livianas las apilamos sin concertó alguno en un rincón de la ante sala, después de pagarles y despedirlos, ordene la habitación mas grande lo suficiente como para dormir allí, baje a la cocina, y me quede en el umbral absorbiendo cada detalle, era totalmente echa a mi gusto, como una cocina debía ser, amplia con el espacio suficiente para que unas 6 o 7 personas trajinaran por ella sin chocar o pedirse permiso cada dos pasos; estaba equipada con todo lo que una ama de casa puede desear, los utensilios eléctricos eran de lo mejor, me había encargado de ello personalmente, había escogido y pagado cada articulo en uno de los grandes almacenes de Port Angeles, la Sra. Swan se había encargado amablemente de supervisar la instalación de la mayoría de los electrodomésticos; a mi parecer ambos extrañan a sus hijos, y yo soy el chivo expiatorio perfecto, huérfana y nueva en el pueblo, en fin no tenia sueño, así que termine ordenando lo que en esencia era importante, cubrí cada ventana con pesadas cortinas, ordene la biblioteca de mi despacho, coloque mi lap- top sobre el escritorio antiguo de madera de cerezos, ordene los papeles mas importantes, coloque los cuadros que traje conmigo, varios de ellos antiguos, de los que nunca me desprendía, ordene los artículos de tocador en mi baño, esa era una de las mas importantes remodelaciones que había mandado a hacer la construcción de dos baños mas; en fin ya tendré tiempo de terminar mañana, lo primero será la cama, eran las 2:30 A.m. me di una ducha rápida y me metí en el saco de dormir que haría de cama esta noche. — ¡Otro día mas!... ¡otra vida!!, ¡otro lugar!... ¡Hasta mañana _Palafertül_!... ¡Donde quiera que estés!... ¡Si es que estas!— Fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de entregarme al sueño.

_Fuego, el fuego crepitaba con fuerza, por todas partes el olor agrio escocia en la garganta y picaba en los ojos, todos muertos, todos perdidos, todos a quienes amaba, el dolor que la atravesaba iba mas allá de lo físico. Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, desesperanza, era lo único que podía ver a muy poca distancia desde lo alto de aquel infierno. Lo único que su mente gritaba con firmeza era que tenia que huir, ponerse a salvo, era parte de la esperanza, si al menos ella vivía, no estaría todo perdido o ¿si?._

_Corría, corría sin mirar a tras, sin ver hacia donde, solo corría, lejos de los tambores que la seguían tocando el preludio de la muerte que traían consigo a cada golpe, cada paso que daba ellos se acercaban mas, acechándola, amenazándola, ¡Huir!... ¿Hacia donde?... ¿A dónde ir?... el sonido se hizo mas fuerte todavía y con brusquedad volvió la mirada hacia la muerte, no la matarían huyendo, dolor un dolor agudo en la cien derecha_. El sonido de la puerta y el dolor de cabeza la arrancaron abruptamente de la vieja y conocida pesadilla, desorientada tardo unos segundos antes de recordar donde estaba y registrar que alguien estaba echando abajo su puerta, mascullando una maldición en un lenguaje olvidado, tomo la bata, y se la puso sobre la pijama sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡Voy! — grito bajando los escalones de dos en dos y abriendo la puerta de un tirón, sobresaltando a la pareja mayor, que estaban frente a ella.

— ¡Cielos, te hemos despertado! — Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros entrecanos y de voluminosas curvas, que de seguro en la cúspide de su juventud debió haber dejado a su esposo impactado.

— ¡Te lo dije Marge, son las 5:00 a.m. por dios santo, nadie se levanta a esta hora, menos alguien tan joven! — Gruño el hombre rubio con vetas plateadas en las sienes, apoyando su discurso con un amplio bostezo.

— ¡OH cielos!... ¡bueno, ya que estamos aquí!, ¡Bienvenida! — dijo con un marcado acento Francés dedicándome una amplia sonrisa que le correspondí de inmediato, me hizo mucha gracia la pareja, tarde un segundo en advertir, que el hombre me extendía una vaso de café expreso y ella un plato cubierto con un paño impecablemente bordado. — ¡Soy Marguerite Tausein, pero dime Marge querida! — dijo con una floritura de manos encantadoramente francesa, me caía bien esta mujer.

— ¡ Yo soy Jean Paúl Tausein, disculpa por romperte el sueño! — dijo el hombre dedicándole un mirada reprobatoria a su mujer que respondió dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡No pasa nada, de echo me despierto temprano, me he quedo dormida, Soy Isabella Krumm , pero llámenme Bella, pasamos a la cocina? — dije tomando los presentes y haciéndome a un lado para darles paso. — es lo único que esta en orden real, explique mientas los seguía, parecían muy emocionados, con los cambios que había echo.

— ¿Eres Europea también non? — dijo la Sra. T. una vez se hubo sentado en la silla frente al mesón tipo barra que había echo construir — ¡Europa Central!, ¿de que parte e eres?

— ¡Hacia tiempo que nadie reconocía mi acento! —Dije con sinceridad, ni siquiera cuando había vivido en Londres durante tantos "años" le habían ubicado el acento, solo un Americano lo había ubicado y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

— ¡los **Cárpatos**, la amplísima zona montañosa, que limita al norte con Ucrania y que se extiende hacia el suroeste hasta llegar a la frontera con Yugoslavia y el valle del Danubio! — soltó el hombre con evidente reverencia hacia las montañas de hielo y fuego, mirándome sorprendido. — ¡iba a ir a conocerlo cuando era joven, pero tuve un accidente y me quede con las ganas! — explico tomando un sorbo de café.

— ¡Vaya, cerca de Transilvania, cuantas leyendas non? — dijo mirándola con algo que rayaba en la mas completa adoración.

— ¡Cuidado, es historiadora!, ¡ahora te volverá loca, preguntándote sobre leyendas y vampiros! — dijo dramáticamente ganándose un capón de su esposa.

— ¡Bueno, si tengo tiempo te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero la verdad es que no se de muchas leyendas y de vampiros ni idea, sirve de algo las referencias de las novelas de Ana Rice o Stephenie Meyer?, por que me temo, que eso es lo único que tengo en referencia!... — Dije forzando una sonrisa que sabia se vería real.

—No le hagas caso!, será mejor que nos vayamos, debes tener un millón de cosas que hacer, un placer querida!, si necesitas algo solo llámanos — dijo dándome un beso en cada mejilla en forma de despedida y dejándome un papel con un numero telefónico en la mano, mientras alaba a su esposo, con claras intenciones de seguirlo regañando todo el camino a casa; antes de poder salir había recibido a 3 parejas, bebido 2 sumos y 1 café y tenia en mi nueva nevera de 2 puertas un pie de manzana, cortesía de los T. , un plato de galletas, y una tarta de limón… Cuando finalmente pude "escapar", Salí huyendo a toda velocidad a Port Angeles a comprarme una cama, nada de dormir en el piso, estoy muy vieja para la gracia. Armada con mis lentes de sol, mis llaves y mi bolso me metí en un anticuario que había visto en mi anterior visita 2 meses atrás, la dueña me miro con curiosidad como la vez anterior, no cabía en su mente que alguien como yo, gustara de las antigüedades, pero me sentía cómoda entre ellas, siempre había sido así, finalmente en la segunda planta encontré lo que buscaba, una hermosa cama antigua Reina ana de cuatro plazas, después de enzarzarme en una discusión por el precio con la dueña, hice los arreglos para que la llevaran antes del medio día a casa, compre ropa de cama y almohadas, utensilios de limpieza y algo de comida, para las 10:00 A.m. tenia una hermosa y bien trabajada cama Reina Ana que hacia juego con un par de sillas que ya tenia y un tocador que había adquirido unos "años" atrás; había llenado el armario del pasillo con ropa de cama y almohadas extras, limpiado de arriba a bajo, recibido el resto de mis muebles y recibido visitas y comida, lo cual supuso un gran reto para mi ordenar aquel desastre, al parecer todo el pueblo había venido a darme la bienvenida, eran como una gran familia; el Dr. Sutton, mi nuevo jefe tuvo la amabilidad de regalarme una de las muchas plantas que llegaron después; si era encantador, no lo niego, pero para una solitaria como yo, se estaba haciendo pesado.

— ¡Lo has convertido en un hogar! — Dijo horrorizado el Jefe Swan, 4 días después, cuando ya todo estaba en orden, arrancando instantáneas carcajadas de Rene y de mi, ante la expresión de horror que tenia mirando las cortinas con encajes, los candelabros de plata y todo el conjunto de muebles.

— ¡No esta mal, me gusta! — Dijo totalmente encantada René, antes de estallar en sonoras carajadas, ante la lúgubre expresión de su marido.

—¿Cómo lograste ordenar todo en tan poco tiempo?— Pregunto finalmente Charlie, como me había insistido que lo llamara, aceptando un te frió.

— ¡Escondiendo mi auto en la cochera, cerrando las cortinas, amaneciendo ordenando todo lo que traje y lo que compre! — conteste con sinceridad. — ¡ya se lo que sienten los famosos!

¡Ya se les pasara, eres la novedad! — dijo Charlie dándome una de sus pocas sonrisas.

— ¡Quiero pasar de moda rápido, no puedo tener a una ola de fanáticos en el hospital!— solté alarmada, logrando que ambos para mi horror sonrieran con malicia.

Aquella mañana, dos días después de mi conversación con los Swan; me dedicaba una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en la habitación, me había recogido el cabello negro azulado en una cola de caballo, había dejado el poco fleco que tenia al descuido, me había puesto una camisa de seda blanca, de mangas tres cuartos y cuello "V" y unos pantalones de lino negros, unas botas de ante negras de poco tacón, no quería exagerar, mi 1.70 de altura, un juego de pendientes y collar de prístinas perlas y un brillo de labios eran mis únicos adornos, a mi parecer me veía: "Joven, pero no tan joven, eficiente y elegante" justo como quería verme. Viendo mas allá del reflejo, paso los dedos distraídamente por el marco, trazando cada uno de los intrincados símbolos trabajados en la rica madera de Cerezo, mientras que el viejo dolor retrocedía ante el toque constante de los patrones tallados en la madera. 5 minutos después estoy en la entrada del Hospital, con mi sobretodo puesto, agarrando con seguridad mi bolso, mientras atravieso el umbral de la que será a partir de hoy mi segunda nueva casa, una matrona con el cabello tan rojo que hacia daño mirarlo por mucho tiempo, me indico donde conseguir a mi jefe, quien en pocos minutos me enseñó el Hospital y presento a los colegas que estaban de guardia.

— ¿Como te tratan las buenas gentes de Fork's? — pregunto mientras la guiaba a una consulta abriendo la puerta caballerosamente y cediéndole el paso a la mujer.

— ¡Espero dejar de ser tan famosa en lo que resta del mes, o me volveré loca, me tratan muy bien pero, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención! — confesé apenada, mientras este sonreía conciliador y mientras me entregaba una bata con mi nombre y apellido bordados en azul marino en ella, entonces ocurrió, fue un cambio en el aire, un picor en mi nuca, un tirón extraño que nunca antes había sentido, creí que me desmayaría, por la alteración que sufrieron los colores frente a mi por un segundo, me volví a ver quienes habían entrado, y allí estaban 2 hombres, de 1.80 o 1.90, uno era rubio como el sol y el otro tenia el cabello en un extraño matiz cobrizo, ambos eran muy pálidos, tenían ojeras, como si padecieran de insomnio y lo ultimo, y que me desconcertó como nunca, tenían los ojos dorados, nunca había conseguido a nadie que compartiera conmigo ese rasgo.

— ¡Me alegro de que hayan vuelto, y justo hoy, les presento a la Dra. Isabella Krumm! ¡Isa…

— ¡Bella, Dr. Sutton! — no puedo evitar interrumpirle, muchos recuerdos, y mi alarma interna se ha vuelto loca, compuse una sonrisa "calmada" y dirijo mi mirada a los recién llegados, _¡al toro tómalo de los cacho!_, me dije respirando profundo, percibiendo el olor dulson por encima de las medicinas y el típico olor a Hospital. — ¡un placer soy Bella!.

— ¡Carlilse Cullen, y este de aquí es mi hermano Edward! — Se presento dirigiéndole una severa mirada a su hermano que no dejaba de verme y pestañar desconcertado, como si me hubiesen salido cuernos y cola. — ¿de que parte de Europa es?

— ¡Europa Central, nací y crecí en los Cárpatos! — dije sorprendida, en menos de dos semanas ya habían dos personas que me habían agarrado al vuelo el acento; no me pasó desapercibido la ligera mueca de dolor que reflejaron ambos hombres, antes de que pudiera analizar eso mas a fondo, sentí un ligero toque, en mi mente, me alarmo al punto que levante las salvaguardas mas fuertes en un instante, hasta que sentí con alivio la retirada.

— ¡esta será tu guardia esta semana! — Dijo el Dr. Sutton haciéndome arrancar la mirada de los dos hombres que parecían no atreverse a acercarse a nosotros, por mi bien, nunca me había sentido intimidada por ningún hombre y no serian estos los que lograrían doblegarme, al leer mis guardias para la semana, el alma me cayo a los pies tenia un problema, uno grande enorme y brillante problema.

—¡Etto, Dr. Sutton, ¿revisó usted todos mis papeles?, por que tenemos un problema!— dije preocupada, sacando de trance al hermano de Carlilse.

— ¡Dr. Sutton entre los papeles que le envié le mande mi historia clínica, donde le explica mi hemofilia y una variación de Fotosensibilidad, no puedo bajo ningún concepto trabajar a estas horas! — dije tratando de sonar calmada.

— ¡ Vaya, lo había olvidado, pero estas aquí ¿no? — dijo apenado en Hombre mayor

— ¡Solo hasta las 11:30, de allí en adelante si permanezco fuera mas tiempo terminaría colapsando, estudie medicina tratando de conseguir una forma de superar mi condición pero es imposible. — conteste ignorando las miradas de preocupación de los Cullen y concentrándome en el Dr. Sutton

— ¡Entonces!…— murmuro el aludido.

— ¡Cubriré todas las guardias que quiera, desde las 5:30 p.m. hasta las 11:30 a.m. ¿que dice?— Ofrecí tranquilamente, ¿total? Así había sido mi vida, o mejor dicho, mi media vida.

— ¡Bien, supongo que tendrás las mismas guardias de Edward, de 6:00 P.m. a 2:00 A.m., Edward tienes una compañera — el alma me cayo a los pies, no solo por tener que trabajar con aquel hombre impasible, que ahora me miraba como si fuera de su propiedad, me impacto demasiado la connotación "_Compañera_". ¡No!, yo tengo un _compañero_, no tengo otro solo el, nadie mas, así como para el soy solo yo. Yo y nadie más. Solo uno por quien daré mi vida, por que es mi derecho… aunque no se donde estará. Pienso taladrándolo con la mirada, al notar ese brillo ahora claramente posesivo con el que me esta mirando, mientras su hermano nos mira sombrío, pero con algo que se acerca a la curiosidad. Diablos.

Bien este es el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen rewiers.

Agradecimientos:

_**anyer cullen**_: gracias por tu rev. Falta mucho mas aun, esto es como una introducción.

_**3rill Cullen**_: gracias por tu rev. Como te dije anteriormente, espero llenar las expectativas de ustedes mis lectores, yo misma estoy emocionada con esta idea.

_**dianita cullen**_: gracias por tu rev. Pues ya te di respuesta asi que no te lo digo aquí por que develaría demasiado, sigue dejandome rev, y me dices que tal voy si?

Gracias a ustedes que leen este fic, espero que por favor, me dejen su opinión, y tu ese que te deleitas leyendo y no dejas nada, recuerda que detrás de cada fic, hay una escritora trabajando duro, para llevarte a ti un buen trabajo. Gracias dejen reviwers

– _**Palafertül**_**:** Esposo /a, Compañero /a.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen, son originales de Stephenie Meyer y Feeham Chiristine. Solo el contenido en si es de mi invención. Este es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo, por favor, no sean duros.

N/A:

A ver… antes que nada gracias por la paciencia que han tenido desde que subí el Cáp.. Anterior, he tenido una serie de problemas y no he podido sentarme a escribir, pero espero reivindicarme desde ahora, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les guste.

**Cáp. 3: Ainaak minan. /Siempre mió (a)**

Aun no lograba entender lo que había sucedido, lo único que sabia, era que Edward Cullen había dicho: _¡Vamos!_, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban en su auto y él lo estaba conduciendo ¿y ella? _bien gracias_, como la propia doncella incapaz, dejándose llevar por el macho alfa de la manada, _por todos los diablos, ¿que me sucede con este hombre?_ — se pregunto por enésima ves.

— ¿Raptas a menudo a mujeres que acabas de conocer? — Dijo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo, ¿total? ya estaba allí, así que de nada valía hacer una escena, no se tenía por una mujer de "escenas" o tal vez no había tenido la oportunidad de montar una. El sonrió, y ella perdió el hilo de lo que dijo por un minúsculo instante si… pero irritante instante para ella, que no dejaba de preguntarse: _¿que demonios le sucedía? Se suponía que era una mujer con la cabeza sobre los hombros y los pies bien plantados en la tierra ¿como es que de un momento a otro se convierto en esto, que de paso no sabia que era?_

— ¡No. es mi primera vez, creo que decidí iniciarme contigo! — Dijo sonriendo y sin una pizca de culpa o arrepentimiento alguno, como si no conociera el significado esas palabras. Bella respiró profundamente tratando por todos los medios de calmar su mal humor, maldiciendo mil veces haberse topado con el, nunca había tenido que esforzarse tanto, para controlarse hasta que se encontró con ese hombre endemoniadamente guapo a su lado.

— ¡No deberías salir, si te afecta tanto el sol, no debes exponerte a ningún peligro y menos si atenta contra tu vida!— Dijo perdiendo el sentido del humor, enseriándose de golpe, ella resopló incrédula ante la osadía de aquel hombre y puso los ojos en blanco ante lo estupido de la situación, nunca a lo largo de su vida nadie la había regañado tan tontamente, y el solo echo de que este hombre lo hiciera, le daba risa y a la vez rabia, le dirigió una mirada que levantaría ampollas a cualquiera y el arqueo una ceja desafiante, con un deje de burla que le dieron ganas de soltar un grito de guerra y lanzarse a matar.

— ¡Si papa, hacia mucho tiempo que no salías de tu **"**_**tumba"**_a regañarme! — soltó con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada amonestadora de aquel hombre, se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a ver al pueblo de Fork´s e ignorarlo; por mas que se lo negara, sabia a la perfección que le atraía y eso era principalmente lo que la irritaba, nunca había permitido a nadie acercarse, nunca se había permitido ningún tipo de contacto cercano con ningún hombre, por miedo a flaquear a perder las esperanzas y traicionar a su compañero, pero con este hombre se le hacia imposible, a penas lo había conocido había sido así, para ella todos los hombres eran iguales, pero el se vio diferente ante sus ojos y todas sus alarmas se habían disparado, era como si hubiese salido de su infierno personal a tentarla a destrozar a traicionar sus creencias, y a _**"ese"**_ a quien seguía esperando pacientemente.

— ¡No es una buena idea que te expongas sin razón, no por eso tienes que sacar las uñas cariño! — Dijo con esa profunda voz que parecía deslizarse por su cuerpo y atacar cada terminación nerviosa que se disparaba ante su contacto, logrando finalmente romper la fracturada barricada que contenía su encendido humor que había alcanzado alturas insospechadas, que levanto la cabeza con los ojos azules encendidos y le dio de lado a la cordura y la buena intención.

— ¡Nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así, solo hay _**uno**_ que puede, por que es su derecho no tu, nunca tu! —soltó secamente abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo por primera vez en su vida lo que creía incapaz de hacer _**"Una muy bonita y GRAN escena"**_, dándole gracias dios haber estado discutiendo en frente de su casa, lanzo la puerta con fuerza; Y segada por la ira que la embargaba ni cuenta se dio de que no tenia las llaves de la puerta de su casa, que se abrió con un estruendo entro echa una furia y cerro la puerta con un sonoro golpe, lanzo el bolso con todo su contenido a través del pasillo, cayo con un golpe seco y siguió arrastrándose hasta chocar con la escalera y verter parte de su contenido frente a ella, olvidándose por completo de Edward que había entrado tras ella con las llaves de la casa, empezó a caminar dando largas zancadas hacia el bolso, soltando sonoras, variadas y floridas maldiciones en un lenguaje olvidado de dios y los hombres, ante la total estupefacción y sorpresa del hombre estático en el umbral de su puerta.

— ¡Si eso es lo que quieres! — Dijo tratando de controlar tanto su asombros como la ola de rabia que se alzó a penas afirmo no ser su derecho si no de otro, ¿quien era ese otro?, no importa, ella le pertenecía lo quisiera ella o no. — ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar a tu casa o no? — pregunto viéndola girarse hacia el con una fiera mirada en los ojos, para ser luz, se había sorprendido descubrir que también había oscuridad en ella, parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre el y reclamar su sangre, aunque sus intenciones no eran para nada parecido a lo que el tenia en mente.

— ¿Entrarías a mi casa por tu propia voluntad, libremente? — pregunto perpleja, si bien era cierto que solía atraer a la gente como el fuego a las polillas, también era muy cierto, que siempre habían sentido rechazo a la idea de entrar a su casa, se encargaba de ello con mucho esmero, pero a este hombre parecía no afectarle, observo perpleja como sonreía de nuevo antes de atravesar el umbral de su puerta, y con ello se clarifico aun mas una de muchas verdades, _"este hombre era un peligro para mi"._ — pensó hundiéndose en un ataque de pánico que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

El la miraba allí desafiándole con la mirada y a pasar, sonrió divertido, no lo podía evitar, era un lujo hacerlo, y había pasado tanto tiempo, y la verdad no estaba seguro de haber sonreído antes, y atravesó el umbral de su puerta, y sintió una extraña presión en el aire, algo que lo hacia retroceder, pero el no la dejaría, la había visto y la había reclamado suya, era _**suya **_y con ese pensamiento atravesó ese extraño episodio, que debía ser algo relacionado con ella, así como los colores y los sentimientos, debía ser algo mas, ¿pero que? No podía recordarlo, pero de alguna forma lo sabia, como también sabia que su significado era algo de vital importancia.

— ¡Muy bonito! — comento haciendo un ademán hacia la sala mientras llegaba hasta ella, pero sin ver realmente nada de la casa, sus ojos no la habían abandonado desde que el Dr. Sutton los presentara, y eso era lo que principalmente la alteraba y algo que le preocupaba, todo en el le preocupaba, cuando hablaba sentía algo derretirse dentro de ella, y sus ojos que parecían acariciarle, le compelían a tocarlo, — ¡_pero no, el no es el, no podría serlo, jamás_!— se dijo desesperada.

— ¡Bueno, gracias pero, de verdad estoy cansada y quisiera recostarme! — Dijo tratando de recuperar la cordura y el temple, que parecía haber perdido en la consulta del Hospital.

— ¡Por mi no te detengas! — respondió mirándola de los pies enfundados en sus botas piel de ante, hasta sus oscuros cabellos, fue una mirada primitiva, posesiva, fue la mirada de un hombre que ve a la mujer que desea, de un depredador a su cautiva presa, sintió una serie de escalofríos subirle por la espalda, y noto con horror que sus pechos se hacían mas pesados y se apretaban contra el sostén de encaje y la camisa de seda, avergonzada se cruzo de brazos e ignorando el calor que la empezaba a sofocar, le lanzo una mirada asesina, casi segura que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Pero aun más segura de que su misma vergüenza ocultaba el pánico que esa reacción le había causado.

— ¡Creo que no fui bastante clara, vete, fuera, adiós, quiero estar sola!, ¿Es bastante claro para ti lo que te pido no?— Soltó de golpe abandonando la idea de la buena educación y el cultivo de las buenas costumbres. Lo maldijo mentalmente viendo que sonreía muy satisfecho de si mismo.

— ¡Solo por ahora te lo permitiré, pero que te quede claro, eres _**Mía**_, Bella Krumm, _**Mía**_! — Declaro, dejándola perpleja, mientras colocaba las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo y se abalanzaba hacia la puerta, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, si bien estaba satisfecho con la reacción que le provocaba, no había contado con la reacción que ella le provocó a el, y antes de que de abalanzara sobre ella y cometiera el mas grave de los actos, se alejo, sin importar el dolor y la sensación de perdida, que esto le producía.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? — resonó tras el, la voz de un muy enojada Bella, seguida de una sarta de maldiciones en varios idiomas entremezclados y un golpe seco que sonó curiosamente como un objeto estrellándose contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

— _¡Lo primero es su seguridad, y "__**yo"**__ lamentablemente soy un peligro para ella, un peligro al que nunca debo exponerla, su bienestar es lo primero para mi, aunque signifique condenarme aun mas, de lo que estoy!_—pensó, mientras se subía al Volvo plateado que se acababa de detener a escasos centímetros de el, sobresaltándose de golpe con la ola de energía que le atravesó a el y a su hermano Carslile, quien dirigió una extraña mirada alrededor.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso, crees que haya _uno_ cerca? — Pregunto Carslile, pisando el acelerador mientras, mientras Bella abría la puerta principal, y nos miro con evidente rabia y cerro de un sonoro portazo, que de no ser por que la puerta era maciza la habría partido en dos con la fuerza que había empleado. — ¡Tiene mucho carácter esa mujer!

— ¡Hermano, te pido que no hables de ella, si bien mis sentimientos han aparecido, lo han hecho con una fuerza incapaz de describir por mi, que no recuerdo haber sentido jamás, he descubierto, que soy un ser celoso, posesivo, no se si me entiendes, Y en cuanto a lo otro, si ha aparecido alguno aquí, es obvio que tenemos que acabar con el, no puedo exponerla, tengo que protegerla a toda costa!— dijo echando recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos tratando de clamar el dolor que provocaba su rechazo, ahora podía ver los defectos de tener emociones, pero igual, se sentía alegre por ser capas de sentir, aunque en ese momento solo fuera dolor preocupación, deseos de protegerla, amarla, poseerla.

— ¡Bien, no hablare mas de tu dama, pero tendrás que controlarte, sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos, si quieres entre todos podemos vigilarla, para que nada la dañe, si es importante para ti, sabes que nosotros también la protegeremos! — Dijo secamente, y el no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría salvación para ellos, si alguna vez ellos podrían sentir la alegría de estar vivos, si encontrarían su redención.

Al llegar a casa, Emmett y Jasper estaban en el Salón principal esperándolos, ambos con una hosca mirada sin vida en el rostro, le era muy difícil percibir la aptitud de sus hermanos sin poder hacer nada por ellos, no podía dejar de pensar que hasta ese momento nunca se había percatado de lo impasible que eran.

— _¿Que sabemos de esta mujer, de donde salio?— _Dijo Jasper a penas llegamos hasta ellos, tuvo que morder con fuerza para no soltarle un improperio.

— _¡El Dr. Sutton dice que la conoció en un congreso en Londres, el le había ofrecido hacia un par de años trabajar aquí, y finalmente acepto, lo llamo hace 4 meses y aquí esta! — _Contesto Carslile, mirando fijamente a Edward.

— _¡Lo único importante aquí es, que ella es mía, me pertenece y no la dejare!—_ Dijo Edward mirando a sus hermanos.

— ¡Es una humana, no puedes reclamar a una humana, sabes muy bien que terminarías matándola! — Dijo Jasper mandando al diablo la comunicación habitual en ellos.

— ¿Y crees que no lo se, crees que no se el riesgo, crees que no me duele saber que su mayor peligro soy yo? — Soltó Edward en un aullido de dolor, mirando con desesperación a sus hermanos.

— ¡Sabes que tengo razón! — Declaro Jasper secamente, mirándome con sus ojos carentes de emoción.

— ¡Y aun así no puedo renunciar a ella, algo me empuja a reclamarla como mía, a dejar mi marca en ella, para que todo mundo sepa que me pertenece, algo en mi interior me empuja a decirle palabras que no logro recordar pero que hierven fieramente allí, dentro de mi. ¿Renunciarías tú en mi lugar a la salvación? — pregunto desesperadamente mirando a su hermano mayor con atención.

— ¡Si!— contesto Jasper sin alterarse, como si del clima o la planificación de la próxima caza se tratara.

— ¡Mientes, nunca renunciarías, te aferrarías a ella con todas tus fuerzas, te impondrías a ella, nunca le darías la oportunidad de escapar una vez pongas tu ojos sobre ella, ni siquiera el fin de este mundo podría evitar que tu o alguno de ustedes, reclamara a una mujer humana o no como suya! — Bramo Edward apretando los puños con furia contenida, paseando una mirada de un hermano a otro, por muy frustrante que le pareciera sabia a la perfectamente que ellos no podían entender a lo que se refería.

— ¿Me llamas mentiroso?— Pregunto con aparente suavidad, si bien no podía sentir, era una regla no escrita ni pronunciada, que el respeto entre ellos debía prevalecer, lo que incluía nada de ofensas y menos poner en duda el honor de otro.

— ¡No era mi intención, solo quiero aclarar, que no puedes contestar esa pregunta, por que no te ha pasado a ti, así que el error esta en mi por haberlo preguntado en primer lugar; Entiéndeme hermano, no puedo renunciar a ella, no puedo renegar de ella, como no puedo tampoco renegar de ti o de ustedes mis hermanos, simplemente no puedo, así como no puedo entender lo que me sucede, simplemente es así! — Dijo cansinamente dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero beige de la sala principal a donde habían llegado mientras iban discutiendo, Jasper, Carslile y Emmett, lo miraban atentamente, ninguna emoción cruzaba por sus h

— ¿Entonces, que hacemos con tu dama? — Pregunto finalmente Emmett imitándolo seguido de Jasper y Carslile.

— ¡Protegerla, cuidar de ella, hay que preservarla a toda costa, algo me dice que si la pierdo a ella, no tendré salvación alguna! — contesto aliviado, aparentemente la tormenta había pasado

— ¿Y que harás cuando los años pacen y ella se marchite y muera como todos los humanos, y tu permanezcas justo como estas ahora? — Dijo Jasper secamente, echando por tierra las esperanzas de haberse calmado la tormenta que había albergado Edward.

— ¡Entonces hermano, te cedo el honor de acabar conmigo, por que terminare convirtiéndome, en lo mismo que cazamos! — Contesto con una sonrisa cínica mirando a Jasper fijamente. — ¿Por qué te empeñas en atormentarme?

— ¡No es mi intención atormentarte, solo quiero saber si has pensado en ello, es algo que no podemos evitar!; ¿Así de grave es?, ¿estas seguro que eso pasara? — Pregunto Jasper sin cambiar de expresión, pero algo en sus ojos brillo levemente, que le dijo a Edward que podía contar con el.

— ¡Si hermano, estoy completamente seguro, su fin es el mío, así como el mío, es el de ella! — Declaro Edward haciendo pesado el ambiente, todos quedaron en silencio, analizando atentamente las palabras dichas por su hermano menor, para ellos tenia sentido, y a la vez no lo tenía.

— ¿Sabes?, ¡no estoy seguro de que lo sentimos sea uno de ellos! — dijo Carslile un par de minutos después rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido, dejando de lado la conversación.

— ¡Yo también he pensado lo mismo, no se sintió igual, que en veces anteriores! — Contesto mirando detenidamente a sus hermanos, que lo miraban fijamente sin emoción alguna cruzando sus rostros, _¿Cómo es que hemos sobrevivido, sin emociones, solo por terquedad y lealtad unos a otros?_

— ¡De igual manera, tenemos que vigilarla, no sabemos de donde salio eso o que fue, y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos, a ninguno de los dos! — Dijo Jasper levantándose y saliendo de la sala dando el asunto por terminado, se quedaron un par de minutos mas, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente Edward abandono la sala, y sin ver a ningún lado, se encerró en su habitación, ahora parecía tan vacía y fría. ¡_Ella esta poniendo todo mi mundo al revés_! Pensó sonriendo con ironía, se tumbo sobre su sofá y coloco sus auriculares en sus oídos, encendiendo el aparto de ultima generación y dándole máximo de volumen. Su sonrisa se borro siendo reemplazada por una inexpresiva mirada, mientras miraba sin ver el oscuro techo sobre el, un rayo de dolor le atravesó, pero ya lo esperaba, solo que en esa ocasión, no se daría por vencido, en esa ocasión el llegaría a algo, de eso dependía poder estar junto a ella, ignoro el sonido de la música y se concentro en controlar el dolor.

Dolor, el dolor parecía correrle por las venas y corroerle las entrañas, _**Traición**_, alguien los había traicionado, pero… _**¿quien?**_, sentía la piel pegajosa, y un palpitante dolor sobre las costillas derechas, que parecía arder con cada segundo transcurrido. Abrió los ojos con suma dificultad, y los vio frente a el, atados de pies y manos con correas de cuero, a unas mesas de trabajo de piedra, sus hermanos lo miraban fijamente sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, sobre sus pechos desnudos habían unos símbolos desconocidos, pero a la vez, familiares, estos parecían alimentarse de la sangre que manaban las variadas heridas que también tenían en sus cuerpos, nuevamente el dolor en el costado se hizo aun mas fuerte, cegándolo por un momento, pero se negó a quejarse, nunca le daría la satisfacción al enemigo de jactarse con su sufrimiento. Bajo la mirada hacia sus costillas derechas, y vio de cerca a la criatura mas nauseabunda sobre esta verde tierra, sus manos eran uñas largas y torcidas como garras, negras y pútridas, la piel apenas se estiraba sobre los huesos, su cabeza en forma de bala gigante, con la piel amarillenta, apergaminada y colgando a penas pegada al cráneo, los ojos rojos brillaban llenos de odio, el hueco de lo que alguna ves fue una nariz, los puntiagudos dientes partidos y pútridos, que mordían su carne, mientras bebía su sangre con avaricia, el hedor descompuesto que despedía, parecía competir con su fétido y venenoso aliento, que ardía en sus ojos y garganta como si de acido se tratara.

— ¡Deja ya de jugar con mis conejillos, Gaspard, ese esta infectado como los otros, y si sigues así, tendrás que darle sangre, me encantaría ver cual seria el resultado, aunque de todos modos, le daré un poco mas a el! — Interrumpió un hombre que Edward no había percibido antes, alrededor de el, parecía haber un velo, por mas que se esforzaba, no podía ver su rostro, pero la curiosidad que manifestaba y el placer que parecía causarle la escena, le hacía pensar que ese hombre era aun mas peligroso que esa asquerosa criatura, que había dejado de atacarlo, por que el otro se acercaba con una daga en la mano, era una daga llena de símbolos y joyas, de la hoja brillante, parecía manar un liquido negro y viscoso.

— ¡Déjalo ya antiguo, deberías recibir la ley de nuestra gente de una vez, no haces mas que alargar tu propia agonía, por que sabes que al final no habrá salvación para ti, al final recibirás la ley de los nuestros! — Dijo Jasper bajando levemente su tono de voz, mirando desafiante a aquel hombre.

— ¡Aun tienes fuerzas para desafiarme, no me sorprende después de todo los Cullen son conocidos por su resistencia, por su valor, y ahora por tu estupidez, tu, recibirás lo que habría sido de el, y el te vera sufrir el doble y siempre sabrá que fue por su causa, el menor, por el mayor, al final no es mala idea!— Dijo con odio, volviéndose hacia Jasper y clavándole la daga en el pecho con fuerza, hasta que solo la empuñadura enjoyada podía verse, todos nos extendimos hacia el, para compartir su carga, pero el se bloqueo de todos nosotros, durante interminables horas no emitió una sola queja, algo estaba mal, pero no podía ubicar que era, el hombre parecía muy complacido viéndonos lanzarle miradas de asco, algo no estaba bien pero ¿Qué era lo que no estaba bien?.

Miedo y terror, esos fueron los sentimientos que me arrancaron de mi recién esclarecidos recuerdos, _**¡Ella!**_Tenia miedo, ignore mi dolor y me extendí hacia ella, pero no pude alcanzarla, nunca antes me había pasado, tan sorprendido con las emociones que no me había dado cuenta, de que no podía _**oír**_su mente, ¿como podía ser?

…

Allí estaba en medio de su habitación con un par de velas aromáticas en el piso junto a ella, doblada a la mitad abrazándose las piernas, el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo, el dolor era tan insoportable que se le saltaban lágrimas rojizas, sobre su frente habían gotas rojas, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Trataba con fuerzas de apartarse de esa sensación, pero era mas fuerte que yo, no podía arrancarme el dolor que la embargaba, la rabia. _¿acaso "él" mi compañero se había dado por vencido?, ¿acaso me había abandonado condenándome a vivir una vida yerma y vacía?... __**¡NO!**_— Grite en mi fuero interno, embargada por el dolor y el miedo — ¡Debes ser fuerte, no puedes abandonarme!... — murmuro, entonces volvió a sentirlo, con mas fuerza, un toque ligero, como las alas de una mariposa, era un toque calmante, nada agresivo, era un toque conocido, como el que había acudido a ella en la mañana, no se extendió hacia esa _**"ella"**_ quien quiera que fuera, y con la mayor amabilidad que pudo se retiro, esta pareció entender, pues se alejo con rapidez. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, hacia mucho que padecía de esos episodios, y sabia que tenían que ver con él, se arrastro hasta la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella, el sol ya estaba demasiado alto, había drenado todas sus fuerzas, una vez lo que logro recostarse en las almohadas, dio la bienvenida a la inconciencia y se abraso a ella.

Ella dormía, estaba dormida y claramente agotada, había salido de su casa como una flecha directo a su lado, no se había detenido a pensar que le diría si se presentaba allí, pero allí estaba, recostada sobre las almohadas vestidas de lino blanco y una colcha blanca con un patrón tejido en cintas de seda, los símbolos le parecían familiares, pero no lograba ubicarlos, tuvo que contenerse para no tocarla, tuvo que obligarse a alejarse de ella, para no dejarse guiar por el primitivo instinto, que lo había atrapado, y parecía no tener la intención de liberarlo, ella se removió e instintivamente su mano derecha trazo el patrón tejido en la colcha de su cama y eso pareció calmarla, por que emitió un suspiro, que el resintió en cada articulación de su ahora encendido cuerpo, que le hizo echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación para no mirarla y desearla aun mas, reparo en las velas en el suelo, las tomo con sumo cuidado y aspiro el aroma como si nunca hubiese respirado, el dulce olor de las yerbas usadas en esas velas, le trajo tanto nostalgia como alegría, no podía saber por que pero esos sentimientos afloraron instantáneamente, le pareció oír un cántico lejano, y difuso, que lo lleno de energía y de una paz, que no recordaba haber sentido, aspiro nuevamente el aroma llenándose los pulmones con aquella sanadora esencia.

— ¡Edward Cullen! — Dijo claramente haciéndolo detenerse en seco e instintivamente mirarla, ella seguía dormida, pero su expresión era de enojo, el mismo se molesto por ello, ella no debería enojarse por soñar con el, por ese lado el estaba encantado, coloco las velas sobre la peinadora y absorbió un poco mas de la imagen que ella presentaba, si bien sabia que lo resentiría, en ese momento poco importaba, ella había tenido miedo de un pesadilla, no había nada en un radio de 25 Km. A la redonda, la miro un instante deteniéndose en la mancha rojiza que tenia en antebrazo izquierdo, más y antes de ceder al loco impulso que la compelía a tocarla, salio con una inhumana rapidez.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y durante unos minutos se dedico a repasar todo lo que había pasado en ese día, pensar que ayer estaba feliz de un nuevo comienzo, tranquila con dios y el mundo y hoy todo se había vuelto al revés, en menos de 24 horas había conocido a un hombre que podría hacerla flaquear, lo cual le aterraba y con toda razón, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así y vaya que se había enfrentado a muchas cosas, había perdido el control y había cometido una estupidez, y encima, había echo una escena digna de una diva vanidosa de Hollywood, peor imposible, y para colmo ese hombre le echba en cara su estupida declaracion, ella solo podia estar con su compañero y ese no era Edward Cullen. No tenia que ver la hora para saber que eran las 5:20 p.m. se levanto con energías renovadas se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones de lino negro y una camisa de seda azul rey, unos cómodos zapatos de cuero blando negros y un par de solitarios diamantes en las orejas, su cabello nuevamente peinado en una cola de caballo y nada de maquillaje, tomo algo de consomé antes de maldecir sonoramente y salir directo al hospital, directo hacia aquel irritante hombre. A penas llego pudo notar la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella, ignorándola olímpicamente dedico una sonrisa cortes a la joven que estaba en la recepción con el cabello en puntas negro, y los labios de un rojo sangre que la hacían parecer salida de una película triller. El no se acerco a ella, pero su mirada nunca la abandono, ella solo se dedico a sus pacientes, pero siempre fue conciente de el, donde estaba, con quien y que hacia, nada escapaba de ninguno de los dos. Mientras ella le colocaba una escayola a un chico de 12 años que había decidido saltar con su patineta un auto, el se acercó a ver mas de cerca lo que hacia, ella levanto la mirada con una muda pero clara advertencia y luego volvió la atención al chico que se quejaba y dedicaba una mirada amistosa a la madre de este, que mas que preocupada parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza, apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de reírse, siempre había visto una escena como esta, y nunca se aburría de ella.

— ¡Srta. Krumm, necesitamos que me acompañe!— dijo una joven de largos cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda, parecía muy nerviosa y asustada, no dejaba de mirar hacia el otro lado de la sala donde estaban Cullen y su paciente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunte de inmediato, la preocupación de ella era real, al igual que el miedo y los nervios que se la comían viva.

— ¡Un Oso ataco a Emily! — soltó casi al borde de las lagrimas.

— ¿La tienen ya en quirófano? — pregunte sacándome los guantes de látex y echándolos a la basura inconcientemente, y echando a andar hacia la puerta.

— ¡No, ella esta en la Push! — contesto como si la sola idea de pisar el hospital fuera algo absurdo, me detuve en seco mirándola totalmente confundida, — _tienen a un herido de gravedad y no lo traen al hospital, ¿que diablos les pasa?_ — pensé sorprendida del ostracismo de esa gente.

— ¡Anne, por favor envía la ambulancia a la Push, donde quiera que sea eso, y que traigan aquí a la Srta. Emily, llama al Dr. Sutton, y has que preparen el quirófano para una emergencia! — dijo levantando el auricular silenciando a la joven con una mirada que le advertía que era mejor no hablar.

— ¡Nosotros no venimos aquí! — Soltó con rabia contenida dirigiendo una mirada cargarda de antipatia hacia Edward, sorprendiendo a Bella

— ¡Y si no la traen morirá con seguridad, no puedo operar a nadie en su casa por amor de dios, necesito muchas cosas y las tengo aquí así que si quieren que muera, entonces no le permitan venir aquí, si deseas que esa muchacha viva, entonces ve y convence a los tuyos que no hay otra manera, por que yo no iré a torturar ni a matar a nadie!, ¿entendido?— Dijo con una calma digna de un buen medico, la joven le lanzo una mirada encendida, pero salio corriendo mascullando una cosa sobre sanguijuelas malditas y desapareció.

— ¡Hiciste bien, es mejor que no vallas allá, es peligroso! — Dijo Edward que había estado observando el episodio.

— ¡No lo hice por que fuera peligroso o no, simplemente no voy operar a esa chica en medio de ninguna parte, solo por que no les guste el hospital! ¿Que dices te unes a la operación? — Pregunte tratando de contenerme por alguna extraña razón estar cerca de el me hacia demasiado conciente de mi misma y no me gustaba.

— ¡No, yo cubriré tu turno mientras trabajas con Sutton!— contesto con incomodidad alejándose de mi como si tuviera la peste. — ¡_no se que me preocupa mas, ¿que no me alegre su retirada o que me haya dolido como si me hubiese abofeteado? ¡Demonios¡_ — pensó alejándose a atender a otros pacientes mas mientras preparaban el quirófano y traían a la paciente, tratando de ignorar la opresión en el pecho y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde que Edward se alejara de ella como si estuviese apestada.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, llegaron entre hoscas miradas de los 10 habitantes de la Push que parecían resguardar de algún ataque más a la Joven mujer ensangrentada que traían envuelta en sabanas blancas, manchadas de su propia sangre. Después de presenciar una debacle, donde estos exigieron que se excluyera de la cirugía a los Cullen, empezaron a Operar El Dr. Sutton y Bella, fue una larga jornada de 6 horas, reparando el daño causado a la joven, cuando finalmente salieron, estaban todos agotados, pero satisfechos, en especial Bella, quien echando mano de su experiencia hizo hasta lo imposible para no dejar cicatrices en el cuerpo de la joven mujer.

— ¿Ella va estar bien? — pregunto la joven mirando a Bella preocupada, mientras esta se daba un masaje en las sienes tratando de librar un poco la tensión que siempre la atacaba tras terminar alguna cirugía de importancia, Bella la miro y reconoció a la chica que había avisado del accidente de su paciente.

— ¡Ella va a estar bien, en unas 6 semanas podrá levantarse pero al principio con mucho cuidado, y si he hecho mi trabajo bien no le quedaran marcas del accidente! — Contesto cerrando los ojos de nuevo y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

— ¡Se ve cansada! — Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y largos amarrados con una tira de cuero — ¡Soy Jacob Black!

— ¡No estaría tan agotada si Cullen nos hubiese ayudado! — soltó molesta, dedicándole una mirada encendida a la joven y a aquel hombre que no debía pasar de los 21 años, y que la miraban molestos.

— ¡Bella tenemos un parto múltiple! — Dijo Edward acercándose hasta ella, haciendo mas evidente la tensión y la clara antipatía que se sentían los de la Push y los Cullen; Jacobs, había empujado a la joven tras el como si Edward fuera a golpearla, y Edward había echo lo mismo con ella.

— ¡No deberías trabajar con ese… es peligroso! — Gruño Jacob sin contener la rabia.

— ¡Ya basta!... ¡Edward me molesta sobremanera que te comportes conmigo como un macho alfa! — soltó apartándose de Edward, sintiéndose desorientada por las sensaciones que la recorrieron cuando este la toco, Jacob sonrió encantado y la joven miro a Edward con altanería. — ¡Y tu, no es asunto tuyo con quien trabajo y con quien no!, a mi me importa un rábano lo que haya sucedido entre los Cullen y ustedes; por su ostracismo corrieron el riesgo de que cometiéramos un error por el agotamiento, así que desde ya les advierto, la próxima vez le guste o no habrá uno o dos Cullen en quirófano conmigo!, ¡debería de darles vergüenza, por la forma que arriesgaron la vida de esa muchacha por la intolerancia!. — soltó mirando a Jacob y a la joven cambiar de semblante de golpe, y dirigiéndole una severa mirada al hombre mayor tras ellos, se dio la vuelta y echo a andar a sala de parto. — ¡Muévete Cullen, esos bebes no van a esperar por nosotros! — agrego antes de desaparecer por las puertas dobles, dejando al grupo de la Push sorprendidos, y a Edward que la siguió encantado, por que ella lo había defendido; era feliz en ese momento, podía conformarse con eso, aunque mientras atravesaba las puertas dobles y la miraba calmar a la parturienta, no pudo evitar preocuparse, por lo que pasaría cuando ya eso no fuera suficiente, cuando quisiera aun mas que eso, el no era de los que esperaban y se aguantaban, el era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a conquistar, a reclamar y poseer. El y sus hermanos siempre habían tenido muy claro, que eran mas animales que hombres, por esa razón su dilema no era algo de tomarse a la ligera, pero por ahora, que ella bajara su guardia y se planteara tratarlo ya era algo, y que lo defendiera, aligeraba un peso en su corazón, después de todo, no era tan malo ser una abominación si ella era parte de su salvación.

Notas de Autora:

Se que me he tardado demasiado, pero tendrá que ser así, soy una respetable señora casada y con dos bebes, así que tengo que trabajar cuando puedo, lo siento.

Bien he trascrito este Cáp. mas de 4 veces, primero un virus, después un virus de 2 años y medio, con 15 kilos, con nombres y apellidos, que le dio por jugar con el "juguete" de sus padres e hizo desastre en la computadora, la otra no me gusto, y hoy hice las correcciones guarde y a esta cosa no le dio la gana de guardar así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo…

Bien aquí se habrán dado cuenta de algunas cosillas, como de la alusión sexual de este Cáp., no creo que ponga algo fuerte, primero soy muy penosa, y segundo no se como lo tomarían así que les dejo esa decisión a ustedes.

Agradecimientos:

—3rill Cullen: gracias por tu rew. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado espero que este te guste también, me ha costado sentarme a escribir a pesar de tener ya la historia completa en la cabeza, pero entre los niños y la casa a veces no me queda tiempo para nada, así que me la paso escribiendo en cuanto papel encuentro.

—Elizabeth Chiba: hola Elizabeth gracias por tu rew, la verdad no es exactamente una adaptación, es algo muy diferente, cuando leí la saga Carpato, ya tenia en mente algo así para Bella y Edward, solo que con ellos fue mas claro lo que quería, quería eliminar unas cuantas barreras de nuestros personajes originales, pero ya lo veras mas adelante, en fin me alegra que te guste.

—dianita cullen: siempre un placer recibir un rew tuyo, gracias de corazón, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este Cáp., a ver si notaste algunas cosillas interesantes he?... pues me comió la curiosidad y me entere por la Web que son unos libros, así que los descargué, pero para no cambiar lo que tengo en mente los guarde en el pen drive de mi esposo y los borre de mi PC, así no caigo en la tentación bueno mi niña cuídate.

—anyer cullen: gracias por tu rew, espero que haya resuelto tus dudas, a ver si te gusto este Cáp. también.

—gabyhyatt: espero que te guste este fic también gracias por tu rew…

Por favor dejen rew, los aprecio mucho y me motivan a escribir mas, por que se que alguien esta allí esperando por un nuevo Cáp..

Gracias

Atte.

Elizabeth D. L.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen, son originales de Stephenie Meyer y Feeham Chiristine. Solo el contenido en si es de mi invención. Este es el priemer fic de este tipo que escribo, por favor, no sean duros.

Hola amigoas se que han pasado 2 años desde la ultima vez que escribi cosas que pasan pero aqui estamos.°_°

Cáp. 4. _Sivamés sielam:Mi corazon y mi alma_

Los días fueron pasando con lentitud, Bella aun seguía sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de pacientes que podía tener una población tan pequeña, los regalos volvieron con mas fuerzas desde los habitantes de la Push, en agradecimiento de lo que había echo por Emily, con paciencia recibió cada regalo a través del Dr. Sutton que iba con regularidad hacia aquella reserva. Aquel día había cumplido su primera semana en el Hospital, rodeada de pacientes y de diversos olores no había notado que el tiempo se pasaba rápido allí.

Estaba de mal humor, cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza atrás tratando de relajarse un poco en aquella camilla, aun después de tanto tiempo seguía preguntándose por que una camilla de hospital debía ser tan similar a una tabla, todas eran duras e incomodas, cuando se suponía que debía darse comodidad a un paciente, pero no, era dura, incomoda, resbaladiza y fría, peor imposible, en ese momento odiaba la camilla, las sencillas sabanas de algodón, el piso, el olor a antiséptico, el verde de las paredes, y sobre todas las cosas odiaba al hombre que acababa de entrar como una tromba, a su habitación, dios lo detestaba y lo adoraba, ya que diablos, siempre había sido sincera consigo misma, le gustaba aquel endemoniado hombre, pero aun así, sabia que ese encaprichamiento pasaría una vez se encontrara con su compañero, su madre le solía decir cuando vivía, que antes de conocer a su padre, muchos hombres llamaron su atención, pero cuando apareció, nunca mas volvió a ver a otro mas que a su compañero, y autor de sus días.

— ¿Estas bien? — dijo Edward, deteniéndose junto a la camilla, no fue la pasiva pregunta con un deje de solidaria preocupación de alguien que acabas de conocer, no, fue una orden de quien espera ser obedecido sin rechistar, le hizo rechinar los dientes de inmediato y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando se quedo allí mirándola de arriba abajo, como buscando daños graves, habían pasado una semana alejados del espacio físico de cada uno, pero siempre pendientes y concientes uno del otro, desde la primera noche de Bella, habían llegado aun mudo acuerdo, y lo habían cumplido a cabalidad, el no se acercaba a ella o a sus pacientes a menos que pidiera ayuda, (_Cosa que ocurriría cuando el infierno se helara_) según ella. Y ella no se acercaría a el a menos que de verdad el necesitara su ayuda. (Puesto que casualmente los primeros dos días olvido hasta como tomar la tensión)

— ¿Y bien?, ¡esto es demasiado para ti, no deberías estar aquí en este momento, deberías estar en tu casa, y no exponiéndote a que te ocurra algo grave!, ¿como puedes exponerte a ti misma así? — dijo secamente reprendiéndola como si fuera una niña a la que sorprendieron con las manos en el tarro de galletas antes de la cena. Finalmente había perdido la paciencia, su bestia interna había colapsado, en una sala llena de humanos indefensos, cuando se había extendido hacia su hermano para verla, y la había visto dar un traspiés y caer, había dejado la revisión de la institución mental de Port Ángeles a medias y había "volado" junto a ella, que en ese momento le dirigía miradas asesinas que mas que irritarlo, lo aliviaban, si le lanzaba esas miradas no estaba tan mal ¿no?

— ¡No me desmaye por dios, Solo me maree! ¿OK?— soltó de mal humor, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Carslile que acababa de entrar. — ¡Carslile en este mismo momento te odio! — dijo molesta, este solo le dedico una breve mirada mientras que la enfermera de guardia les había dedicado una aturdida mirada, a aquel impresionante grupo, capaz de encandilar a cualquiera con sangre en las venas antes de salir pestañeando confundida.

— ¿Por qué?, hizo muy bien en _llamarme!_ —Contesto tercamente Edward lanzándole una mirada encendida, muy diferente a la mirada apagada de Carslile, por un momento sintió como la histeria le subía por la garganta, pero como de costumbre la reprimió con éxito; era una lastima que no pudiera reprimir la rabia que le daba el echo de que la reprendieran como si fuera una niña, era una antigua de una raza milenaria capaz de comandar los cielos y la tierra, capaz de desatar un infierno si las cosas la superaban y allí estaba ese maldito hombre empeñado en romper las barreras que tan cuidadosamente había levantado con un éxito que la aturdía.

— ¡Con un demonio, No! No tenia a nadie, mis padres hace rato que están muertos y no tengo que tener a nadie que este dándome lata cada vez que estornude, por favor deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre mi hermano y marido por que no eres ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera somos amigos, no nos conocemos y me tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad, por que por dios que no es así, yo solo me pertenezco a mi, y no tengo que dar cuenta a nadie de mis actos, siempre he vivido así y seguiré viviendo así! — dijo distraídamente mientras soltaba los algodones y el equipo de trasfusión que acababa de utilizar dentro de su cartera e ignoraba olímpicamente la sensación de dolor que se apoderaba de ella con cada frase que había pronunciado y se levantaba de golpe de la camilla, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, algo le decía que si lo miraba seria su perdición.

— ¿Sabes lo que dices? Tu…

— ¡Por supuesto que lo se!, escuche Edward usted y yo somos personas muy diferentes y no hablo de una diferencia nimia, es usted un controlador de primera y que yo recuerde nunca fui buena para obedecer ni seguir a figuras de autoridad. — _Con un alto concepto de si mismos y vistiendo el machismo arcaico como una segunda piel _— ¡Evítese un dolor de cabeza, si no al menos evítemelo a mi, por que yo no soy una persona fácil y se ve a leguas que usted tampoco, soy una mujer racional e independiente, tomo riesgos si, pero los asumo con gusto por que son mis decisiones si cometo un error no puedo señalar a nadie mas que a mi misma, hace mucho que es así, y… bueno, las viejas costumbres son difíciles si no imposibles de cambiar!… — interrumpió cerrando la cartera y volviéndose a mirarlo solo para ver la puerta cerrándose y a Carslile mirándola con sus ojos vacíos de emoción.

— ¡Eres muy dura con el! — demando mirándola sin pestañear.

— ¡Pero tengo razón y usted lo sabe, así que es mejor no complicarnos mas la vida! — contesto sintiendo como el dolor en el pecho aumentaba y los ojos le picaban de las lagrimas que se negaba a derramar aunque por dentro lloraba, por ese hombre, por ella y por su compañero, una parte de ella se revelaba a sus acciones y otra parte se consolaba con el futuro que tendría cuando su compañero el verdadero llegara a ella. — ¡No es justo para el y tampoco lo seria para mi, las cosas no son tan simples! ¿No?, ¡lo siento si le he herido en su orgullo, pero hay cosas que me atan, cosas que son mas fuertes que yo, cosas que no puedo ni debo traicionar, cosas que ninguno entendería!… ¡de veras yo lo siento! — dijo destilando sincero dolor en cada frase, antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación y del hospital, sintiendo un dolor cada vez mas fuerte en el pecho, deprimida se quedo allí, en medio del estacionamiento permitiendo a la fría lluvia empaparla, esperando desesperadamente haber echo lo correcto, esperando que _**"El"**_ su soñado compañero fuera real, no podría soportar haber rechazado la oportunidad de ser feliz, por alguien que tal vez, ya no existía…no supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, ni tampoco le importaban las miradas que estaban sobre ella en ese momento, con su característica seguridad avanzo hacia su camioneta sin importarle que estaba calada hasta los huesos se monto en ella y salio del estacionamiento como si una legión de demonios la siguiera, atravesó fork's y salio del pueblo a toda velocidad pisando el acelerador a fondo, quería gritar, quería llorar sentía que había perdido algo pero no podía saber "que", sentía que algo se había roto en ella pero no podía ubicar "que"; la tormenta cobraba fuerza conforme su propio tormento se acentuaba, los rayos estallaban sobre su cabeza mientras que unos kilómetros atrás los habitantes de fork's y la push miraban con reverente asombro como estallaban los rayos en el cielo, como si una guerra se estuviese reflejando en el cielo que minutos antes era lo suficientemente claro como para declarar soleado aquel día, que de pronto se había vuelto lúgubre en muchos aspectos.

—_¡Ayúdame!_ —

La clara voz de soprano atravesó en medio del caos de su mente, haciéndola reaccionar de golpe hacia rato que había rebasado el limite de velocidad, tal fue la impresión que automáticamente piso el freno y empezó a patinar por la carretera mojada, se aferro con fuerza al volante al punto de dejar las marcas de sus manos en el mientras se hacia por el control del vehiculo, finalmente se detuvo limpiamente, como si nunca hubiese perdido el control, respiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aliento con lentitud.

—_¡Ayúdame Bella por favor! _ — dijo la mujer elevando su timbre de voz a al extremo con una nota miedo, se quedo sentada con la mente en blanco por un micro segundo reconociendo el canal que ella había utilizado.

— _¿Qué te sucede? _— Contesto automáticamente olvidando por completo el peligro al que se exponía.

— _¡por favor, ayúdame, esa cosa viene a por mi, por favor, por favor!_ — dijo con algo que sonaba entre alivio y pánico.

— ¿Qué cosa, cálmate que cosa? — dijo tratando de no emular el terror que embargaba a la mujer.

— _¡no lo se, ayúdame, sácame de aquí ayúdame!_ — contesto en medio del pánico, mostrándole la clara imagen de una habitación blanca sin ventanas.

— _¿Donde estas?_ — pregunto mientras veía como una enfermera y dos hombres robustos aparecían el la imagen.

—_¡Vamos princesita toma tu medicina!_ — dijo tratando de no destilar asco sin lograrlo la enfermera dirigiéndoles una clara señal a sus guardas.

—_¡por favor no, no de nuevo, no!_ — suplicaba la mujer, mientras los hombres la inmovilizaban.

—_¡Ya estamos de nuevo!_ — ladro la enfermera mirándola con desden— _¡Toma la medicina de una vez!_ — Bella solo podía mirar a la enfermera a través de los ojos de la mujer que le suplicaba ayuda, sintió como la desolación se trasformaba en cruda rabia

— _¿Concéntrate mírala a los ojos, donde estas, pregúntaselo?_ — dijo con fría calma tomando el control, logrando que la mujer dejara de forcejear con los guardas, miro fijamente a la mujer de mediana edad, con arrugas de amargura talladas en su rostro.

_¡Dime donde estoy!, ¿Donde?_ — Dijo la mujer con una fría calma que no sentía, mientras Bella le enviaba olas de calma manteniéndola concentrada en la conexión; la mujer la miro fijamente. —¡_Contesta la pregunta sin dudar!_ — ordeno Bella a través de ella con una fuerte compulsión, la mujer dio un respingo.

_¡Estas en el Sanatorio De Seatlle, Saint Ives!_ — soltó de golpe, Bella la libero de su compulsión y la mujer pestañeo desorientada.

_¿Por qué diablos le dijiste eso mujer?_ — ladro uno de los guardas.

_¡No lo se!_ — contesto aun desorientada y empujando el vaso plástico con la medicación hacia la cara de la mujer.

_¡De todos modos no importa, esta loca!_ — contesto el otro gurda haciendo mas presión para obligarla a tomar la medicación.

¡Si _no abres la boca de una maldita vez te golpeare!_ — amenazo la enfermera.

— _¡escucha, toma la medicación, o te harán daño, voy a ayudarte! ¿Ok?, ¡tienes mi palabra ahora has lo que te dice!, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo? — _dijo Bella sintiendo como la rabia se revolvía en sus entrañas, mientras la mujer tragaba la medicación casi ahogándose con el agua que le habían vaciado de golpe en la garganta, mascullo una maldición que haría enrojecer a un marino.

— ¡_Esta noche, estará aquí esta noche!_ — contesto aletargada, sea lo que fuera aquel psicotrópico era demasiado fuerte para ella, ya que de inmediato empezó a desvariar hasta quedar completamente inconciente, perdiendo la conexión con Bella, quien mascullo tantas maldiciones como un pirata borracho y malhumorado; saco el móvil de su bolso mientras regresaba a su canal y aceleraba alejándose aun mas de fork's, rumbo a Seatlle no tenia tiempo que perder.

—¡ Dr. Sutton, se me presento una emergencia de ultima hora y voy rumbo a Seatlle, es posible que no cumpla mi guardia, pero la repondré trabajando un día libre! — dijo sin importarle añadir la inflexión en su voz obligándolo a aceptar lo sucedido sin discutir con ella. — ¡gracias hasta mañana entonces!. Dijo antes de cortar la llamada. La urgencia en la voz de aquella mujer le había puesto los nervios de punta, bien la ayudaría y que dios tuviera piedad de ella y no la guiara a una trampa, aunque algo le decía que aquello era real, era una fuerte psíquica, desde hacia días había estado usando un canal total totalmente diferente a lo que había conocido, y con eficacia, miro el reloj 8:30 AM. El sol estaba subiendo aun mas, podría conducir hasta las 11:00, luego todo seria inútil, haría varias paradas pero estaría allí antes que el antiguo o al menos eso esperaba, había vislumbrado la imagen horrenda del vampiro que la acechaba y esperaba no tener que enfrentarlo, en su condición no podía hacer mucho ahora, pero al menos no era una simple humana, era poderosa por derecho propio, La ultima de la línea de sangre de grandes sanadores y guerreros una que se había perdido, para su gente.

En la residencia Cullen, era normal el silencio, tan normal como lo seria en el hogar de cuatro psíquicos que no necesitan gritarse unos a otros cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, cosa que no solía ocurrir con mucha frecuencia, pero el silencio que reinaba en ese momento, era el silencio incomodo y pesado que queda cuando se esta en medio del ojo de un huracán, solo el sonido de los rayos estallando son fuerza irrumpía la paz y sacudía la casa hasta sus cimientos, Edward había llegado a casa, mas bestia que hombre, mas aun de lo que ya habían asumido cada uno ser, lo único que había dicho por el canal común entre ellos, fue un simple _"Quiero estar solo" _y se había encerrado en su habitación a escuchar a los trovadores Oscuros con la sola esperanza de que las notas plateadas del grupo, lograran domar a la feroz bestia que Bella había desatado con su discurso, cierto y lógico, pero no por ello admisible para el, había escuchado cada cinta actual obtenida en el mercado negro y el único Lp, que según el sonaba igual a los actuales, con la férrea determinación de calmarse, ella sin saberlo sostenía sobre sus cabezas las llaves de la felicidad y las de las mismas puertas del infierno, y no parecía decidirse a cual puerta abrir.

—_¡Disculpa que te moleste, pero el decir que esta noche compartirás guardia con Steven's, Bella salio hace mas de una hora hacia Seattle, y dijo que no era muy seguro que regresara hoy!_ — Escucho la voz de Carslile abrirse paso en el caos de su mente, enviándole con claridad la imagen del Dr. Sutton cambiando de a una expresión centrada de un medico de experiencia, acostumbrado a ver lo peor de una herida, a la desconcertada de alguien que no lograba enfocar una idea a tiempo, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Bella, y luego el mismo desconcierto cuando le daba la información a su hermano.

—¡Esa maldita mujer, dile a Sutton que no iré esta noche, una hora, hacia Seattle! — rugió perdiendo el escaso control que había ganado. — _Emmett, Jasper _— llamo a sus hermanos mentalmente sin necesidad de mas información salieron tras ella, si bien no podía conseguir la senda mental para ubicarla, tenia grabado su olor como si hubiera estado expuesto a el durante toda su larga y agónica vida como el monstruo que era ahora, era aun mas penoso, ni siquiera poder recordar su vida humana, no recordaba a sus padres ni de donde había salido, a veces con la intención de bromear, Emmett a menudo repetía el viejo y gastado chiste humano, de que tal vez a cada uno de ellos los encontraron debajo de una roca, ahora vía la gracia del comentario y la pena al mismo tiempo, si tuvieron padres, hacia entonces mucho, que estos habían muerto, sabían perfectamente que el tiempo de vida humana era corto, para ellos que parecían nunca envejecer, malditos como monstruos a tomar sangre, malditos a pagar por ello viviendo cada día con el corrosivo dolor que a esas alturas habían aprendido a llevar, penando tal vez sin almas para pagar por cada vida tomada, que si bien nunca mientras se alimentaban, si por sus manos, cada criatura viva de la que se habían alimentado al principio de lo que podía recordar, y que habían dejado vivir, había mutado en peores monstruos que ellos, ya que sin la parte racional nunca se detenían a la hora de acabar con la vida de cualquier animal o persona que se atravesara en sus caminos, habían corrompido y destruido especies enteras, y al final ellos habían tenido que seguir y exterminar a sus abominables creaciones accidentales si, pero no por ello inocentes.

Cinco y media de la tarde, no necesitaba ver el reloj para saberlo, nunca desde que tenia memoria le había fallado su reloj interno, aun estaba aletargada y débil, era algo que por mucho que intentara no podía superar, era un el precio que los de su raza tenían que pagar por sus oscuros dones, si bien se había esforzado en cumplir con los parámetros normales, sabia que la "normalidad" nunca seria parte de ella, siempre había sido diferente, y lo seria hasta el fin de sus días, sus ojos estaban irritados e hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando durante horas, aun sentía los miembros pesados, pero lo único que tenia que hacer era salir de ese camino cubierto por follaje, donde había pasado sus horas mas pesadas y volver al camino, debía moverse con rapidez, y daba gracias a dios que al menos no tenia que hacerlo con su propio pie, giro la llave en el contacto, movió la palanca de cambios y salio de retro hacia la carretera, se detuvo durante un largo minuto a rebuscar en su bolso y a colocarse las gafas oscuras especialmente echas para ella, y retomo el camino, hacia mucho que había pasado Port Ángeles, y lo había dejado atrás antes que la debilidad la reclamara, pronto estaría con _ella_, no era una cobarde, y nunca le había negado su ayuda a nadie que la haya pedido. Se concentro en la senda mental que la joven mujer había usado, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no preguntar como se llamaba, pero por otra parte parecía mas importante su petición de ayuda, que algo tan banal como un nombre, aun estaba aletargada, las imágenes eran un caos, de paredes blancas y manos bien cuticuladas restregándose los ojos, durante todo el camino, estuvo susurrándole palabras de calma, mostrándole imágenes de ella en camino a ayudarla, le hablo de muchas cosas, de tantas cosas que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie, en siglos, le hablo de su gente, de su pueblo tan antiguo como el tiempo, de sus guerreros, de su mujeres, muy pocas y siempre custodiadas con mano de hierro, le hablo de cómo había huido cuando la guerra otomana había llegado a su pueblo alidada con la sed se sangre de aquellos que habían elegido perder sus almas por un instante de adrenalina, que confundían con sentimientos, y que cuando lo notaban era demasiado tarde para retroceder y algunas veces ellos preferían conformarse con eso o nada. Le contó como sus hombres pasaban la eternidad luchando contra el mal nacido de su raza, y en la espera-búsqueda de su otra mitad de aquella que reclamarían como su compañera, le hablo de tantas cosas que no había podido decirle a nadie, le contó su temor de que su compañero nunca apareciera, el temor de que se hubiese abandonado a la oscuridad que los hombres de su raza guardaban dentro de ellos reforzándose con cada caza, a la espera de la luz para su oscuridad del ancla que los mantendría en la luz, le contó como había sobrevivido, como se había ocultado, y sobre todo le había hablado de la eterna soledad en la que había vivido desde que viera morir a aquellos que amaba. Finalmente ella había empezado a responderle con coherencia, contándole de su propia vida, de cómo los suyos la habían encerrado allí por temor a ella, y por que codiciaban sus vienes materiales, y habían pagado a todos para encerrarla allí, y ella no había podido ver nada de eso, si no cuando fue demasiado tarde, por que algo en ellos había cambiado y ella no pudo verlo, le dio ánimos a su búsqueda y le contó leyenda sobre cambia-formas que había escuchado desde muy pequeña. Así paso el tiempo, hasta que finalmente llego a su destino, su nombre era Alice St. James, heredera de un imperio de empresas de navieros Franceses, y ella esa noche que empezaba a caer la liberaría.

Apenas se hubo bajado del auto, sondeo los alrededores como de costumbre y percibió el punto en blanco de la zona que delataba la presencia del no muerto, así como la maldad que apestaba en el aire; con la seguridad ganada siglos atrás cuando huyo de su pueblo, entro al edificio dándole una orden al guarda de abrirle la puerta, bajando las notas de su voz hasta una fuerte compulsión que no admitía desobediencia, se dirigió hacia la administración y con la velocidad propia de su raza ubicó los archivos de Alice y los elimino, se sorprendió un poco de no conseguir archivos de ingreso en la computadora, y que de echo no aparecía en el sistema. Salio como una sombra del lugar sabiendo que debía moverse mas rápido, pues ya había dejado un claro rastro de poder y aquel que había perdido su honor no lo dejaría pasar por alto, a la primera enfermera que se atravesó, le paso un brazo por los hombro y la puso bajo compulsión obligándola a llevarla hacia Alice, nadie la miro, ella se había encargado de desconectar el sistema de seguridad, y había plantado la clara orden de que solo la enfermera caminaba por allí, nadie la miraba; finalmente llego hasta donde estaba Alice, una vez abrió la puerta de la habitación, Alice se levanto del piso acolchado, con una alarmada mirada en el rostro, hasta que la vio.

— ¡Vamos! — dijo Bella, tomando con las dos manos la camisa de fuerza y tirando de ella, hasta arrancársela a trozos y entregándole un abrigo con capucha que saco de la nada, con la que la envolvió por completo —¡Ahora, usted limpiara personalmente esta habitación el paciente fue dado de alta ayer al mediodía, los archivos están perdidos, usted nunca me vio y nunca vio a el paciente. — dio la fuerte orden plantando la imagen de un hombre mayor dado de alta el día anterior, sin dejar de mirara a la enfermera. — ¡no te pongas histérica ahora! — Ordeno a Alice que la miraba fijamente, antes de tomarla de un brazo y empezar a andar fuera de allí, atravesaron pasillos casi a las carreras, cuando alguien las miraba ella emborronaba la imagen de ambas y seguía sin detenerse, finalmente salieron de la institución, ella le dio orden al guarda de dormirse, hizo que Alice, en medio de un real ataque de pánico subiera a la camioneta una vez el auto cruzo las verjas de la institución, reactivo el sistema de seguridad y avanzo, a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué eres? — Pregunto Alice después de sacar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas donde la había mantenido desde que se había montado en el auto.

— ¡No me digas que ahora tienes miedo de mi!, ¡soy un carpato, tan viejos como el mismo tiempo, nacidos de la tierra misma, pero sobretodo soy quien te libero de ese lugar, ahora abróchate el cinturón, por que tenemos varios "obstáculos" que no te dejaran marchar tan fácilmente! — dijo al tiempo, que la imagen de una especie de persona, vestida en harapos y con carne putrefacta colgando a penas pegada de los huesos aparecía en el camino, Bella no se molesto en perder la concentración, miro fijamente aquella cosa, y Alice, ahogo una exclamación de horror cuando esta estallo en llamas, y Bella la atropello sin piedad acelerando al máximo. — ¡eso es un ghoul, la marioneta del vampiro, alguna vez un humano como tu, ahora esta corrompido y eso es lo mas misericordioso que podemos hacer por el, no hay cura posible para una aberración como el, no puede sentir dolor pero obedecerá a su creador hasta que no quede nada de el! — explico rápidamente Alice ya había aceptado la existencia de los vampiros y su raza.

Ambas sintieron el maligno toque de algo mucho peor que aquellas aberraciones que Bella había atropellado, Alice se agarro la cabeza con dolorosa agonía, negando rotundamente obedecer mientras se le saltaban las lagrimas de dolor ante su rebelión, Bella, solo soportaba la presión que aquel hacia en sus barreras, se esforzó por alcanzar a Alice, hasta que la tuvo cubierta.

— ¡Agarra el volante, y mantenlo derecho! — ordeno colocándole la mano a Alice justo donde la quería, inmediatamente esta tuvo el control del auto, las manos de Bella se movieron con fluidez frente a ella, en un patrón armonioso, que a Alice, le costo arrancar la mirada de el, vio como a través del cristal la neblina empezaba a espesarse antinaturalmente, y pesadas gotas de agua se estrellaban contra el vidrio, Bella tomo el control del auto nuevamente y piso el acelerador a fondo, había enviado una ataque desviando su ubicación, el rayo dio en el blanco el bramido de rabia fue ensordecedor y llevaba con el la promesa de venganza, este no parecía ser tan viejo, así que la suerte les sonreía, por esta vez, Bella piso a fondo el acelerador camuflando el sonido y la ubicación, Alice grito cuando la enorme figura de una lechuza de dimensiones gigantescas se lanzo contra el parabrisas, antes de desaparecer con un batir de alas, antes de que una enorme nube de insectos se lanzaran contra ellas, estrellándose contra los vidrios, buscando frenéticamente por donde entrar hasta ellas, Bella trataba de mantener la calma, y Alice mantenía una mano firmemente contra su boca impidiendo estallar en gritos de horror, sin mediar palabra Bella freno el auto, ya que le era imposible ver el camino. Cuando sintió una ráfaga de energía y escucho un chillido horrible cargado de odio los relámpagos empezaron a estallar y uno de ellos incinero a los insectos, sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido, se quedo allí congelada mientras el parabrisas apartaba los cuerpos chamuscados, y veían ante ellas la figura tres hombres en medio de la carretera a Edward Cullen, y dos hombres mas estaban allí en medio de la neblina que se disipaba los tres con un brillo rojizo en los ojos, fue entonces que sintió ganas de golpearse contra el volante ante su propia estupidez, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado, que no reconocía a tres machos Carpatos cuando los veía?.

—¿Quienes son ellos Bella? — contesto enfocando la mirada a los hombres acercarse con paso firme al auto.

—¡ Pásate atrás! — Le ordeno Edwrad a Alice con lo que reconoció una clara y fuerte compulsión, estaba tan aturdida, que no noto cuando esta le obedeció instantáneamente el le quito el seguro a la puerta abriéndola y empujándola hasta ocupar su lugar en el asiento del conductor y sus hermanos se sentaban junto a Alice. — ¡Puede que te moleste que interfiera en tu vida, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, por que no pienso dejarte en paz, jamás!, ¿entendiste?, aun no lo aceptas pero lo harás, eres _Mía_ maldita sea, no volverás a exponerte así jamás así tenga que amarrarte a una estaca! — declaro mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad alejándose por la carretera de regreso a Fork's, todo parecía ir bien aunque ella sentía que algo se le escapaba había una tensión en el aire que nada tenia que ver con el hombre a su lado.

— ¡Bella! — murmuro Alice, entonces sucedió, la ola de poder que se había estado acumulando dentro del auto estallo reventando los vidrios hacia fuera, de la garganta de Jasper un sonido enloquecedor broto antes de abalanzarse sobre Alice.

— ¡No! — Soltó moviendo las manos con rapidez, mientras alzaba su voz en palabras ininteligibles ante la estupefacción de los hombres que se habían quedado congelados incapaces de moverse, mientras los símbolos se entrelazaban con las notas plateadas y se anudaban alrededor del cuerpo de aquel hombre fuera de control. — ¡Ahora te calmaras hermano, no dañaras a esta mujer, por que ella esta bajo mi protección y seguridad, y por muy antiguo que seas, no quieres enfrentarte a mi! — dijo sacando a Alice debajo del cuerpo de aquel hombre terrorífico y sentándola en sus piernas como a una niña, sin percatarse de la mirada de sorpresa que intercambiaban los tres hombres. — ¡Duerme Alice, sin soñar descansa hermanita!; ¡Vamos Edward ya que te has tomado la tarea, entonces llévame casa!.

— ¡Pero...

— ¡Por favor, después, esto es demasiado para mi, hasta hace un momento creí que era la única! — soltó Bella sin dejar de mover las manos en gráciles y fluidos movimientos mientras las planchas de vidrio que había convocado volvían a recolocarse en su lugar, era obvio que tendría que cambiar de auto.

— ¿La única que? — Dijo uno de los hombres detrás de ella.

— ¡Carpato por supuesto, es lo que todos, menos Alice somos, huelen distinto pero es algo que aun no lo ubico! — Contesto cerrando los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos; todo era un caos dentro de ella, dos de los tras machos la miraban fijamente, pero ella lo había ignorado, cabía la posibilidad de que el fuera su compañero, en caso se ser Carpato, y eso la aturdía, tantos siglos esperando pacientemente por el y ahora allí estaba y no sabia que hacer con el, pensar que estuvo a punto de alejarlo de ella le dolía aun mas, aunque ahora que sabia lo que ellos eran aceptaba cada sentimiento con orgullo, el era su compañero, el que había esperado, no se había entregado a la oscuridad había esperado por ella.

— ¿Vas a decirme quienes son ellos? — Dijo Bella rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había asentado en el auto, habían muchas preguntas y muchas respuestas, pero sabían que no era el momento aunque algunas definitivamente tenían prioridad.

— ¡Son mis hermanos mayores, Emmett y Jasper! — Contesto Edward mientras los aludidos daban una seca cabezada en reconocimiento a sus respectivos nombres. El sabia que como el, ninguno de ellos entendía los que estaba sucediendo, Bella era todo un enigma Ahora mas que nunca, _**Carpatos**_ sentía regocijo y dolor, sabía que era un conjunto de montañas entre Rumania, Transilvania y Ucrania, una fuerte punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza, significaba algo mas decidió. _¡Deja de hacer eso, tu mujer sea lo que sea no te agradecerá un accidente, y esa mujer que esta con ella, me pertenece nada debe dañarla! _Gruño Jasper en su mente, aquella afirmación le hizo piar el freno a fondo y volverse a mirar a Jasper atónito, antes que una sonrisa curvara las comisuras de sus labios quitándole ese amago cruel que había llevado siempre desde que podía recordar, mientras que Emmett permanecía impasible pero dedicándole una mirada a Jasper y luego a Alice que permanecía inconciente en el asiento delantero con Bella.

— ¡Un placer!... ¡Edward! — Soltó sorprendida por la reacción de Edward al frenar así, le dedico una mirada airada que paso desapercibida por el que se había quedado mirando perplejo a sus hermanos. — ¡Al diablo, detente en aquella gasolinera, el auto se queda sin combustible, tengo que comprar algo para que Alice coma, lo que tiene en el estomago es agua y el residuo de unos psicotrópicos muy fuertes que tengo que sacar de su sistema, me parece que hay sangre de vampiro también, a demás una vez amanezca no podemos movernos así que es mejor buscar la comodidad de Alice.

— ¿Sangre de Vampiro? — Soltó Jasper con furia apenas contenida, mientras Edward arrancaba de nuevo, desde donde estaban podía ver las luces de una estación de servicio cercana.

— ¡Si lo he estado pensando, era un Psicotrópico demasiado fuerte para ser normal, ningún médicamente humano es tan fuerte como para obligarme a romper una conexión psíquica y menos con una psíquica tan fuerte como lo es Alice, así que esa es mi conclusión, pero no puedo hacer nada aquí, necesito una caverna de sanacion y sangre por supuesto, supongo que Edward proveerá para mi, por ahora quiero ver en que estado esta! — Explico ante los atónitos hombres que vieron como la energía parecía abandonar su cuerpo y entrar al de Alice. Agena al torbellino que habia dejado entre los tres hombres se volvio luz y se interno dentro de Alice, tal como habia pensado alli estaban los paracitos blancos mutacions horribles atacando el riego sanguineo de Alice, no podria esperar tanto. — ¡Es aun peor no puede esperar mas te…

— ¡No puedo darte sangre, ninguno puede, nuestra sangre esta envenenada! — dijo Edward casi forzadamente, mirandola totalmente confundido, sus ojos parecian decile ¿Que demonios esta pasando?.

Notas de Autora:

Gracias, principalmente por la paciencia y la espera, han sido 2 años de altibajos que me han impedido seguir, pero aqui estoy de nuevo tratando de hacer la lucha.

Agradeciementos:

Erril Cullen: me di tanto mi ristmo que perdi el tono... gracias por tu apoyo.

Visnoka: aqui estoy haciendo la lucha, gracias por tu rew.

Karmen: Gracias por el apoyo espero que sigas por aqui.

Bella Uchija: gracias por tu rew, fue el ultimo que recibi, pero muy presente siempre.

Y A TI ESE QUE LEE Y NO DEJA NI EL INSULTO TE DIGO.

ESTE ES UN TRABAJO DE DAR, PERO TAMBIEN DE RECIBIR SON SUS COMENTARIOS Y REWIERS LOS QUE NOS ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ASI QUE NADA TE CUESTA DARLE AL BOTON A LA IZQUIERDA Y DEJAR TU OPINION.

GRACIAS...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora: Recuerden los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de la Sra. S. Meyer y Feeham Christine solo la historia es mía, ni sus personajes ni sus dones son míos ok?... bien! Agreguemos esto NO es la adaptación de ningún libro, NO es plagiado, NO es una película ( en su totalidad ya que crepúsculo tuvo película) la temática de este fic, me pertenece en su totalidad ojo ¬_¬***

**DEDICO ESTE FIC AL HÄN KUU KUULUA SÍVAMET**_**—**__**guardián de mi corazón**_** HOY QUE CUMPLIMOS 7 AÑOS DE FELIZ MATRIMONIO, TE AMO COMPAÑERO MIO **

**Gracias por tu paciencia amor y consideración dios sabe que me vuelvo un no muerto cuando estoy trabajando en un fic, NUESTROS HIJOS a los que adoro y a mi mas que a mi propia vida….**

Kunasz, nélkül sivdobbanás, nélkül fesztelen löyly/Yaces como dormido, sin latido de corazón, sin respiración

aéreaOt élidamet andam szabadon élidadért/ Ofrezco libremente mi vida por tu vida.

O jelä sielam jorem ot ainamet és so?e ot élidadet. /Mi espíritu de luz olvida mi cuerpo y entra en tu cuerpo.

O jelä sielam pukta kinn minden szekmeket belso. / Mi espíritu de luz envía todos los espíritus oscuros de tu interior a la huída.

Pajnak o susu hanyet és o nyelv nyálamet sívadaba. /Presiono la tierra de nuestra tierra natal y la saliva de mi lengua en tu corazón.

Vii, o verim so?e o vend andam. /Al fin, te doy mi sangre por tu sangre.

**Canto del ritual sanador menor ( Feehan Christine )**

**Cap 5 **_**H**__**än ku kuulua sívamet—**__**guardián de mi corazón**_

El eco de sus palabras, el frio le había calado los huesos muy a pesar de poder regular su temperatura corporal y el miedo que no había sentido jamás ni siquiera cuando huía de la muerte en aquella su amada tierra se instalo en su cuerpo. ¿Como era posible? Ellos no podían hablar en serio pero era imposible eran machos Carpatos, su primera obligación era para con sus mujeres, busco su mirada con la desesperación con que se busca el borde de una tabla de salvación en medio de un océano de miedo en el cual se estaba hundiendo implacablemente sus ojos solo le confirmaron la verdad, el había sido dañado ¿Quien? Por todos los demonios había dañado a su compañero? Reprimió el deseó de rugir y pedir la sangre de aquel que se había atrevido... köd alte hän / que la oscuridad lo maldiga

- ¡Oh, Edward!, ¿como es posible?... No!... no me lo digas ahora, los parásitos la están destrozando - Dijo Bella obligándose a concentrarse en Alice que empezaba a retorcerse con dolor aun dentro de la bruma de tranquilidad donde Bella la había sumido tras el descontrol de Jasper. *** ¿Como es posible que puede ser capaz de dañar de alguna forma a un Carpato? *** Se preguntaba en lo profundo de su mente donde podía darse el gusto de gritar y maldecir a sus anchas antes de desconectarse de todo volverse luz y energía nuevamente salir de su cuerpo y entrar en el de Alice; todo era devastación el ejercito de aberraciones parecían gusanos blancos microscópicos que se esforzaban por matar a su anfitrión por orden del No muerto, trabajaban con esmero en dañar todo a su paso engullendo glotonamente las células sanas y multiplicándose alarmantemente, se concentro en eliminar a las mas cercanas tratando de alejarlas del cerebro y corazón mientras las aberrantes criaturas trataban de huir despavoridas de su luz sanadora; se percato también de que estas parecían muy dispuestas a impedir que Alice tuviera hijos en el futuro atacaban furiosamente sus órganos reproductores con una avaricia y fiereza que la pasmaba, no le importó lo cortos de tiempo que estaban tomo cada gramo de su fuerza y como una bola de fuego gigante la dejo fluir como una bomba atómica, sondeando su útero y demás órganos reproductores con un estallido de luz sanadora borrando de un plumazo a los molestos parásitos y empezando a tejer una barrera para impedir temporalmente el asentamiento del nuevo grupo de aberraciones que ya empezaba a llegar para terminar el trabajo. Salió del cuerpo de Alice temblorosa y drenada de energía mas sabía que aun faltaba lo mas crudo, aquello seria una batalla sin cuartel entre los títeres del Vampiro y ella, le extrañaba que aquella aberración de su gente tuviera acceso a aquel mecanismo tan complejo era muy joven aun según los estándares de su raza no mas de 200 años, ¿Por que estaban convirtiéndose tan pronto?.

-¿Como esta? – Pregunto Jasper secamente mirándola con esos ojos Dorados sin alma, fríos como las heladas cumbres de su patria una mirada que conocía muy bien era la maldición de los hombres de su raza la maldición de un cazador experimentado el precio que pagaban por mantenerlos a salvo tomando la vida de quien en una época fue un hermano, un compañero de batalla, un amigo de la infancia o un familiar.

- ¡Luchando hermano, luchando!... ¡ soy nueva en esta área, así que ustedes deben de saber donde encontrar una cueva de sanación, debemos llevarla allí y necesitare de ustedes, de TODOS ustedes, necesitare sangre quédense con ella.- Dijo Bella haciendo ademan de abrir la puerta, cuando un borrón se lo impidió, y se encontró mirando a Edward Cullen mirándola duramente.

- ¡No tomaras la sangre de un hombre!- Dijo Edward en una tajante orden aderezada con compulsión.

- ¡En estos momentos no estamos para elegir, te recuerdo a demás que "YO" soy una antigua con mi propio poder por mi propio derecho de Sangre así que no te atrevas a ponerme bajo compulsión, o te arrepentirás ahora déjame ir mi hermana necesita mi ayuda y su vida se me escurre entre las manos.- Dijo Bella mirándolo con seriedad, Edward asintió pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos una promesa "aquello no quedaría allí". La dejo ir Bella le dedico una mirada de aprehensión a Japer cuando este no espero a que ella acomodara a Alice en su propio asiento y se la arranco de los brazos y la acuno en su regazo como a una niña pequeña. ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría! ¿si?- dijo antes de bajarse y cerrar tras si; camino lentamente hacia el hombre que se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa y caminaba hacia su camioneta, respiro profundo y sintió la típica repulsión que siempre había sentido hacia otro macho de cualquier especie no se extrañaba ella había nacido en una especie donde se les imprimía mucho antes de nacer que solo había uno al que desear en todo el sentido y era al compañero único con que compartiría la eternidad de su longeva vida. - ¡Llene el tanque por favor! – Dijo entregándole el pago evitado incluso en contacto físico, podía oler la suciedad la grasa y la excitación producida por su presencia y eso le revolvía el estomago. Bloqueo con fuerzas las imágenes obscenas que bailaban por la mente del hombre y de pronto todo aquello ceso, sonrió sin volverse sabia que Edward estaba bloqueando al hombre mejor de lo que lo hacia ella totalmente agotada, agradeció en silencio y siguió su camino hasta la fuente de sodas repleta de camioneros y meseras de los que obtuvo una inmediata atención incluso sintiendo la presencia a su espalda Edward no la dejaría entrar allí sola debió imaginarlo con aquella mirada.

- ¿Que te sirvo cielo? – dijo una camarera entrada en años desde el otro lado de la barra comiéndose con los ojos a Edward como el resto de las mujeres del local, y ella sintió deseos de arrancar cada mechón de pelo de esas mujeres, si bien había que estar muerta para ignorar a un hombre así "ESTE" era "SU HOMBRE" maldición.

-¡Deme 4 Sándwich de jamón y 4 Coca-Colas gracias!- Dijo Bella secamente sacando de su estupor a la mujer que la miro con claro reconocimiento de quien era ella para aquel monumento frente a ella y salió disparada a cumplir su orden cargada de compulsión, Edward la miro con un deje divertido y enarco una ceja desafiándola – ¡Y deme esa caja de chocolates! – Agrego ignorando las ganas que tenia de aplastar aquella pretenciosa cara llena de engreimiento masculino. ¡Voy al servicio!- dijo una vez pagó el había tomado las bolsas con el pedido si comentar nada solo asintió y la acompaño hasta donde era prudente, Bella entro al servicio de damas habían varias mujeres envió una orden a 4 jóvenes las únicas que no usaban drogas y no estaban embarazadas emborrono la imagen de ellas y se inclino sonriendo, sabia que mandaría al diablo siglos de doloroso trabajo pero esta era una vida que se había comprometido a salvar desde el momento que Alice se había extendido hacia ella tratando de consolarla aun en su estado. Envió una fuerte compulsión y se acerco aun mas a la joven de unos 20 años hundió sus colmillos y bebió profundamente, la sensación fue como una bola de fuego atravesando sus sistema, sus células marchitas saltaron a la vida nutriéndose del vital liquido soltó a la joven y cerro la incisión sin dejar marcas y repitió la operación 3 veces mas con las otras mujeres que la esperaban impacientes por que tomara su sangre implanto el recuerdo de reciente contacto con enfermos y posible contagio, les ordeno tomar mucho liquido y rio con ellas sacándola del trance haciéndoles creer que era una amiga del colegio que no habían visto en años, sostuvo a una de ellas cuando se mareo y se despidió con cortesía dejándolas a los cuidados de las otras mujeres que se extendieron alarmadas a ayudar a la joven enferma.

- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Edward apareciendo a su lado de inmediato, ella trato de alcanzar su mente el dolor la invadió y el vacio de respuesta peso entre ellos.

- ¡Si vamos!- murmuro Bella contenido las lagrimas ese dolor, era su dolor el dolor que el estaba padeciendo aun así le dolía no poder comunicase con el, su mente se esforzaba por comunicase con su compañero y nada ocurrió ahora entendía los dolores de cabeza que había estado padeciendo desde que había llegado, era el su cuerpo su mente su misma alma clamaba por el y le estaba siendo negado, ¿Por qué? Casi rugió con furia a los cielos; se monto en el auto junto a el casi con sincronía, quien los hubiera estado viendo habría notado que incluso ambos caminaban con el mismo deje predador en cada paso en total armonía al uno con el otro.

- ¿A que le llamas cueva de Sanación? – Dijo Emmet finalmente rompiendo el silenció.

- ¿No saben lo que es una cueva de sanación?... – Escupió incrédula Bella mirando a los hombres perpleja.- ¡Bien después me asombrare y gritare de aquí a las raíces del gran Árbol… ahora, necesito una montaña de fuego o hielo si hay alguna donde se consiguen ambos elementos mucho mejor.

- El parque Olimpic tiene 5 glaciales naturales pero en las cavernas muy por debajo de donde un humano a ido jamás hierve el fuego del volcán!- Dijo Edward automáticamente arrancando la camioneta y pisando el acelerador a fondo.

- ¡Bien vamos allá, dejaremos el carro en algún paraje con salvaguardas y tomaremos aire así es mas rápido, Edward necesito que vayas a mi casa y traigas el Baúl de Cerezo que esta a los pies de mi cama allí tengo hierbas y cosas que necesitare y llama a tus hermanos este día es de sanación si bien no pueden proveer para mi en todo Carpato hay poder de Sanación y yo lo necesitare!.- Dijo Bella masajeándose las sienes doloridas; Después de 5 minutos de manejar a tal velocidad que haría la envidia de un corredor profesional encontraron un paraje solitario – Déjame revisar mis salvaguardas hermano. – Dijo ceremoniosamente mirando a Japer directo a lo ojos, este la miro una fracción de segundo y se acerco a ella negándose a dejar a Alice a su completo cuidado, ella sintió un pinchazo de irritación los hombres Carpatos eran bastante obtusos cuando se trataba de su Compañera pero esto era el colmo aquí se jugaba la vida de la chica.

- ¡Dejaremos el auto aquí, salgan yo tejeré las salvaguardas!- Dijo Emett rompiendo la tensión del momento, los tres Carpatos Asintieron y salieron del auto, Bella fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta y levanto el tapizado del suelo y levanto la mano derecha en un gesto de pregunta, los tres hombres fueron hacia ella al sentir la ola de poder y miraron sin expresión los fluidos y elegantes movimientos de manos que Ella realizaba mientras levantaba la salvaguarda del compartimento, los símbolos brillaron en un fogonazo y se desvanecieron develando una tapa de madera tallada con símbolos que le resultaron tan familiares como los de la salvaguarda.

- ¡Esto me ayudara en la sanación pero no es suficiente es solo para emergencias rápidas, y aclaro: esta no lo es!- Dijo Bella con seriedad estaba en su rol de sanadora no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, vacio el contenido en un bolso que hizo frente a ellos con velocidad pre-natural y se acerco a Alice que aun reposaba en Brazos de Jasper, le extendió el bolso a Edward sin mirarlo mientras este lo tomaba noto la onda de poder Emmet Salvaguardaba su auto, no por cuestiones monetarias ella tenia para vivir 1000 vidas sin trabajar pero había en el muchos hechizos que dañarían a algún humano que lo tomara y mataría a algún Vampiro desprevenido, había bajado las guardas una vez metió a Alice dentro pero ya estando fuera se instalarían de nuevo, notó que el flujo de poder era diferente, había una nota discordante que no podía analizar en ese momento, con una sacudida mental dejo de lado a Emmet y a todos, se volvió luz y calor y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Alice, el tiempo comprado se estaba pagando muy caro los paracitos habían atacado con malicia no había tiempo que perder. – ¡Vamos avanzan muy rápido!- Dijo mirando como tras sus palabras Jasper entraba en fase de cambio y dejaba su cuerpo en una mutación entre hombre y ave, las alas de Agila real de mas de 2 metros brotaban de su espalda batiendo con fuerza y desapareciendo entre la pesada neblina que había caído sobre ellos, vio a Eduard entregarle el bolso a Emmet antes de que este tomara la forma de una Lechuza y Edward la miraba esperando ella por su parte fijo la imagen en su mente el agila arpía desde las garras curvadas lista para la caza hasta la corona de plumas blancas sobre la orgullosa cabeza, sintió las contracciones del cambio como los huesos se deformaban y estallaban reubicándose, como los músculos se reorganizaban y la vista del Águila superior a cualquiera tomaba lugar ella abrazo al cambio con regocijo había extrañado cambiar si pero mas había extrañado volar; tomo aire y pudo ver casi de inmediato al Águila arpía mucho mas grande que su forma compacta el Macho volaba junto a ella colocándola debajo de su ala en señal de protección ella acepto la acción por que ese era su derecho el debía protegerla, el problema iniciaba cuando se empeñaba en " Sobre-protegerla".

Volaron en el banco de niebla sobrevolando carreteras, y senderos siguiendo a Japer de cerca. En un punto de la trayectoria de Vuelo, Edward se lanzo en picada cortando el avance de Bella dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella y se alejó dejando a Emmet en su lugar, poniéndolo a cargo dentro del Águila arpía Bella puso los ojos en blanco y chascó el pico acentuando su protesta y siguió su rumbo hacia la cueva de Sanación Llegaron con relativa rapidez al parque nacional Olimpic y siguieron hasta la base misma de las montañas, una vez Japer Toco tierra se movió con Alice a Velocidad pre-natural adentrándose de inmediato en las cadenas de cavernas Bella y Emmet lo siguieron aun en sus formas de aves y cambiaron a una vez dentro las rutas eran intrincados laberintos en su carrera vio vetas de oro y plata, piedras preciosas y semi-preciosas vio murciélagos en las alturas de una de las cuevas, el cristal de hielo reclamando cada trozo de pared, viajaron con rapidez a tal vez de diversas cámaras en un silencio sepulcral al que ella estaba acostumbrada pues su vida personal siempre había estado en silencio a la expectativa ahora era el momento de poner a la orden todos sus conocimientos de sanación que no eran pocos pues ella había nacido como sanadora tal vez la ultima de su clase después de la devastación de las guerras, pero en su época de auge la única poseedora de ambos talentos juntos.

- ¡Aquí es perfecto!- Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio haciendo detener en seco a ambos hombres tocando una de las paredes de la cámara con respeto y reverencia, ella sabia perfectamente que aquel lugar era un lugar de poder y se le debía respeto a cambio de los favores que tan amablemente les daría a ellos.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto Emmet mirándola con fijeza y sin pestañear como el predador que era, aparentemente sin poder sentir el flujo de energía pura que saturaba la estancia.

- ¡Saca las velas que están dentro del bolso y enciéndelas todas y las hierbas también las usaré!... ¿Dónde esta tu hermano Carlise?- Contesto hondeando las manos en un profundo patrón grácil hacia el suelo, haciendo temblar un poco el lugar modificando el suelo bajo el movimiento grácil de sus manos haciendo que de este se elevara una plancha de piedra parecida a una camilla. – ¡Colócala allí ordeno a Jasper que obedeció no sin antes crear una almohada y sabanas para proveerle mayor comodidad a Alice, que se veía cada vez mas pálida y frágil entre los pliegues de la capa que le había echo usar.

- ¿Puedes sanarla? – Pregunto Jasper mirándola con dureza al tiempo que Edward y Carlise llegaban hasta ellos.

- ¿Que si puedo sanarla?, ¡He renunciado a la luz del día por salvarla, así tenga que patear el culo de todos los demonios del reino de las sombras la sanare!- Declaro Bella mirando al hombre con seguridad. *** _¿Quien mierda te crees? ¡He tirado por la borda siglos de preparación y de dolor para modificar mi cuerpo y ahora tu dudas? Te pateare… lo juro_!*** pensó gruñendo furiosa por un lado, pero entendiéndolo por el otro. Ella lo sabia esta mujer unida a ella era su compañera y el no la dejaría ir.

- ¡Aquí esta tu cofre, después tienes muchas cosas que explicar!- Dijo Edward poniendo el pesado cofre en el suelo.

- ¡Así que no eres humana!- Dijo Carlise sin una pisca de tacto colocando en el suelo 2 cavas enormes, que Bella miro desconcertada. – ¡Es sangre para ti Edward dijo que necesitabas!- Explico el rubio notando la dirección de pensamientos de Bella.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Gracias… este, tomen las velas que están dentro de cofre y enciéndanlas Eduard pásame el saco rojo y el Azul, Carlise esas hiervas espárcelas y quema salvia es para purificar. – Dijo Bella ametrallándolos con órdenes, estos la miraron desconcertados

- ¡Eso suena a brujería no a medicina!- Soltó Carslise secamente.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para explicarles nada, pero en resumen los Carpatos curamos por otros medios así que has lo que te digo!- Contesto Bella tomando los sacos de manos de Edward y sacaba una piedra de Ágata y lo colocaba sobre la cabeza de Alice para Aceptación emocional el equilibrio físico y Potencia otras gemas, metió la mano nuevamente en el saco y al sacarla sonrió Azurita para aumentar la capacidad de sanación, Cuarzo cristal para potenciar y amplificar la dirección de energía, la ayudaría a moverse con fluidez, el Zafiro para mejor comunicación con el guía espiritual que la asistiría, y el lapislázuli que Aumenta habilidades psíquicas, abriendo la clarividencia, limpieza , alinear cuerpos etéricos mentales y espirituales . Todas colocadas según los puntos cardinales.

Acarició con delicadeza la base de la cabeza de Alice y metió la mano una ultima vez la al bolsa de piedras y saco un diamante en bruto que sostuvo en su propia mano la ayudaría a moverse de un plano a otro y un ópalo que coloco en la mano Izquierda de joven mujer, descarto el saco Azul y tomo el verde saco velas e incienso que encendió conforme saca, mirra para purificar y alejar malos espíritus, sándalo para fortalecer Rosa y miel, para relajar y limpiar.

- ¡Necesito que se aprendan esto, es parte del ritual sanador y con ello me aportaran energía para continuar, y una cosa mas, una vez que deje mi cuerpo, no pueden tocarme o sacarme de concentración para nada! - Dijo con Seriedad colocando a cada hombre en una posición exacta en armonía con algún elemento en el que tuvieran mas fuerza, Jasper se quedo en medio del circulo con Alice, ya sabia que nada lo apartaría, procedió a enseñarles el canto sanador menor. – Si hay algún Carpato Cercase unirá al ritual, aunque lo dudo hace siglos que no encuentro a otros como nosotros trato de mantenerme apartada!- Advirtió Bella mirándolos pensativa hizo una par de florituras frente a Alice y ella despertó gimiendo en agonía.

- Hazla dormir de nuevo!- Ordeno Jasper haciendo eco del dolor de Alice.

- ¡ No puedo hermano, algo les sucede que no podemos mantener conexión Psíquica, y por ende necesitamos a un médium para poder unirnos en la sanación, de lo contrario no podrán prestarme fuerza ni ayudarme en nada, ayúdenla a llevar el dolor- Contesto Bella mirándolos fijamente a cada uno de ellos, demorándose mas en Edward. - _Alice se que es mucho lo que te pido, pero es la única forma de Sanarte, entiendes? Tienes que dejarnos entrar a todos!_- Bella construyó las palabras y las envió por la via mental que había usado con Alice.

_- ¡Adelante, quiero vivir! – _Dijo Alice psíquicamente a todos los Cullen y Bella escucharon la voz temblorosa cargada de Agonía, pero dispuesta a luchar por su vida.

- ¡ Serias una buena mujer Carpato!- Celebro Bella y levanto los brazos por encima del Cuerpo de Alice, las paredes de la cámara zumbaron cargadas de poder hacia ella, Bella sonrió impregnándose con el poder sanador que prestaba la tierra y empezó a entonar el canto sanador haciendo florituras con las manos sobre Alice, poniendo con la mayor rapidez que podía, diferentes salvaguardas en su cuerpo dificultando el movimiento de los paracitos, que emocionados por la conciencia de su anfitrión empezaban a atacar con avaricia; los hombres no hicieron ningún gesto a pesar que un dolor lacerante los invadía mas que el dolor de Alice, cada palabra cantada era una nota de agonía y de alivio cada vez que eran tocados por aquellas notas plateadas y doradas que invadían la recamara, vieron a la mujer iluminarse prácticamente con una energía que jamás habían presenciado e hizo una inclinación tocando la tierra colocando un cirio en el suelo primero al norte y encendiéndolo este era un cirio verde profundo y el olor a bosque impregnó el lugar y con el una nota nostálgica entretejió los tonos de la canción sanadora que ellos repetían a pesar del dolor, ella se inclino con respeto al Sur encendiendo un Cirio Azul profundo y el olor a Sal se mezclo con el bosque mientras ella posaba en Cirio en su sitio, luego encendió un cirio rojo sangre y se inclino hacia el este un olor a sales volcánicas se hizo presente ella coloco en cirio con reverencia, y dirigiéndose hacia el oeste se inclino con respeto para cerrar el circulo y encendió un Cirio negro como la noche que reacciono echando chispas por un momento e impregnado el lugar con un ligero toque de salvia. – ¡Pase lo que pase, no me toquen!- advirtió dándole una mirada de soslayo a Edward cargada de advertencia y se coloco frente a Alice y Japer ambos la miraron Japer sin expresión Alice my Asombrada a pesar del dolor.

- ¡Es verdad puedes hacer magia!- Dijo Alice sonriendo como una niña a pesar del dolor. **- **¡_Confió en ti!_- suspiro en sus mentes.

- ¡Es un honor!- Murmuro Bella antes de volverse luz y energía y dejar su cuerpo atrás, Alice la miro alarmada al ver su cuerpo allí, aparentemente sin vida frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de infinita paz, que la ayudaba a mantener la calma. _– Estoy aquí hermanita, no dejen de repetir el ritual Sanador –_ Dijo Bella creando una vez entro al cuerpo de Alice, su ejercito de guerreros y los enviaba a combatir la masa de paracitos, los anticuerpos atacaban con fiereza a la amenaza pero ella sabia que eso no seria suficiente, _Chicos pueden ver esto?_ – Pregunto mostrándoles a través del canal abierto por Alice la enorme cantidad de paracitos que hacían lo imposible por acabar con Alice.

- _¡si!_ – Dijo Edward finalmente después de un extraño y tenso silencio.

- _¡Bien, esto es lo que hay que atacar, tienen que utilizar la misma energía con la que destruyen al no muerto, pero diríjanla como un láser y luego reparar el daño, ustedes son Carpatos tienen esta capacidad entre muchas así que dividámonos, yo iré al cerebro he puesto salvaguardas para contener a los paracitos a cada uno lo reconocerá puesto que le he permitido entrar en el tejido de mi hechizo_. – Dijo Bella dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el cerebro, eliminado paracitos a su paso, no supo cuanto tiempo le tomo pero logro erradicar la amenaza y reparar el daño causado, empezó a bajar por el corazón donde Japer atacaba a los paracitos con fiereza ella procedió a reparar el daño con rapidez, cuando sintió una fuerte presencia quela saco de golpe de su labor, miro confundida hacia los demás que perecían estar en su misma situación.

- ¡Eres una mujer Carpato!- Resonó la fría y autoritaria voz por la cámara de una manera tan clara que podrían haber jurado que allí había alguien mas con ellos. – ¡Y eres una Maestra Sanadora! – Agrego secamente.

- ¡Eres el Oscuro, Maestro Sanador! – Contesto ella de regreso reconociéndolo con respeto.

- ¡Una antigua entonces!- Dijo con algo parecido al asombro. – ¡He sentido el llamado de Sanación y he respondido, nos estamos reuniendo en todo el mundo para prestarte ayuda, pero estas rodeada de oscuridad, quienes son ellos y "Que son"?- dijo secamente enviando una nota de compulsión entre las hermosas notas del hechizo de su vos, ella frunció el seño ante esto, pero no se dejo intimidar, era una costumbre muy arraigada en sus tiempos.

- ¡Es un honor recibir vuestra ayuda, pero te lo responderé luego esta, mi hermana esta mal!- Dijo Bella ceremoniosamente desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, y entrando al de Alice, sintió la energía del gran Sanador fluir por sus venas y no por primera vez se sorprendió del don de aquel hombre, sus energías estallaron y se reconocieron entre si, Bella ataco con fiereza , se escucharon varias voces entonando el canto Sanador prestándoles su fuerza con generosidad, ella sintió la emoción del momento embargarla y pudo escuchar casi como un susurro de parte de Gregori llamarla a la calma para no romper la conexión.

- ¡El daño esta muy avanzado, esto no ha empezado hoy! – Sentencio Gregori.

- ¡Lo se, pero ella es fuerte, y lo conseguirá!- Dijo Bella sin dejar de atacar a todo a su paso.

- ¡Ella es humana y esta muriendo!- Contesto Gregori a su vez.

- ¡Ella es la compañera de un macho Carpato, la vas a dejar morir?, yo no lo hare¡- Rugió Bella, las voces callaron de golpe, podía sentir el Shock de aquellos Carpatos desconocidos e incluso la sorpresa y la fria ira del Sanador. – El es parte de la Oscuridad que sientes, estos Carpatos has sido Dañados de alguna manera, entre ellos esta mi compañero y no voy a dejarla ir, entiendes?, dejarla ir a ella, es perder a mi hermano en la oscuridad y ver a mi compañero cazar y luchar contra su propio hermano, y no lo hare, si `esta en mis anos hare lo que sea para salvarla!.

- ¡Ella es Psíquica… entonces tendrás que convertirá, no podemos perder ni una pareja, luego tomaras a tu familia y vendrás a los Carpatos, y Restauraremos a tu Compañero y a sus hermanos!- Ordeno otra voz cargada de una autoridad que no daba lugar a replicas, Bella se detuvo en seco permitiendo por un segundo el avance de los parásitos incrédula.-

- ¡ Karpattiak ku köd! / Príncipe Oscuro/ – Contesto Bella a su vez sin aliento, estupefacta hacia mas siglos de los que podía recordar que había estado frente al padre de este príncipe aun muy joven cuando ella se perdió para su gente, cuando en la confusión de la historia se olvidaron de su existencia y huyo por su vida bajo la compulsión misma de su propia madre. – ¡Te jurare fidelidad como lo hizo mi padre con el tuyo en su momento!. – Contesto ella ceremoniosamente retomando su tarea de erradicar a los paracitos que huían de su luz incandescente, señal de una maestra sanadora fuerte- ¡Pero esa decisión no la tomare yo, si sale algo mal, no quisiera tener que matarla, recuerdo nuestras leyes perfectamente tu padre nunca dejo de recordarlas aunque muchos fueron las que las olvidaron!... – dijo sin alterarse, sintió el impacto de sus suaves palabras y lo dejo pasar dirigió su energía con precisión mortal mientras sentía al sanador observando su trabajo y prestarle su fuerza, unió musculo y vasos sanguíneo reparo las arterias mayores del corazón mientras Jasper defendía el terreno tras ella.

- ¡Puede hacerse Señora, mi compañera fue humana una vez y fue convertida con éxito como muchas otras!- Dijo el Príncipe Carpato con respeto reconociéndola como antigua, tras unos minutos de Silencio dejándola atónita con semejante cosa, lo único que recordaba sobre eso, es que estaba prohibido, el daño a las mujeres humanas era irreparable y el que la convirtiera debía destruirla personalmente, solo los mas fuertes antiguos aun para ella eran capaces de convertir a una humana con éxito. - ¡Nuestra hija es la Compañera de mi segundo en mando!

- ¿estas seguro que puedo hacerlo, quiero decir tengo lo necesario, su compañero no puede convertirá sin pasarle su daño, y no puede esperar esto esta muy avanzado?

- ¡Eres una antigua, Maestra Sanadora, tienes mas de lo necesario y eres también una buscadora de Dragones… demasiado antigua para ser hija de Razvan sin trazos de mago para ser de Xavier! – Sentencio Gregori el Oscuro Maestro sanador Carpato y Segundo al mando del príncipe..

- ¡No soy hija del Mago Oscuro! – escupió Bella con desprecio, bloqueando la angustia y los recuerdos- ¡Mi madre fue Riannon y mi padre su compañero, después explicare todo esto ahora… dime ¿Que debo hacer? – agrego concentrando la mayor cantidad de energía que podía manejar y enviando oleadas de luz incandescente a través del cuerpo maltrecho de Alice incinerando a los paracitos que huían desesperados de la luz.

- ¡Sigue eliminando a los parásitos, luego repararemos el daño y le daremos sangre 3 intercambios de sangre y ella estará atada a ti toda la eternidad, la conversión es dolorosa y dura pero vivirá!- Contesto el Sanador, con algo que sintió como compasión nadie podía ser Maestro sanador después de todo, sin ser empático al mismo nivel.

- ¡Bien!... Edward sigan con el ritual no paren!- Dijo Bella aceptando la energía que se volva a en ella con fuerza y dirigiéndola caliente y abrazadora con mortal rapidez a los paracitos que huían sin tener lugar sintió el borde del diamante en su mano y como este se calentaba amentado aun mas sus capacidades- la cámara se combo de energía apenas contenida y las paredes y los cristales en ellas empezaron a zumbar y a brillar con fuerza, la madre tierra respondía a su llamado, envió onda tras onda de energía sanadora eliminando a la horda de paracitos ella perdió la noción del tiempo mientras batallaba contra los paracitos de Vampiro que huían de su luz sanadora sin dejar de dañar todo a su paso, atacaba con la misma fiereza con que había abatido al no muerto cuando la ocasión se presentaba Volvió a su cuerpo agotada y drenada de energía, pero satisfecha ningún paracito había quedado vivo, miro la sabana empapada en sangre que Jasper retiraba con delicadeza- ¡Quémala la sabana, la almohada y su ropa también!…- dijo agotada sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban pero antes de caer Edward su compañero ya estaba allí sosteniéndola.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto Edward.

- ¡Sangre!- Contesto ella sintiéndolo tensarse cuando hundió su rostro en su pecho respirando profundamente, el olor dulzón que había percibiendo de ellos estaba allí presente y eso la molesto por alguna razón, pero pudo detectar un olor a bosque y menta y sal.

- ¡Toma!- Dijo Carlice extendiéndole una bolsa de sangre

- ¡Esto tendrá que aguantar, pero necesitare cazar igual, tendré que convertir a Alice!- Sentencio mirando a la aludida preocupada- Es tu decisión Alice, la conversión es algo que nunca e hecho pero es lo único que te salvara ahora, estarás unida a mi para toda la eternidad, y podre tocarte a gusto ya eres mi hermana de corazón, aceptas unirte a mi? Serás tan poderosa como cualquiera de nosotros, podrás cambiar y hacer todo lo que yo, tal vez mas!

- ¡Elijo la vida!- Dijo sin dudar mirando a Jasper a los ojos con una emoción que ella reconoció como amor, Alice parecía aceptar todo aquello con naturalidad.

- Así sea entonces, hermanita!- Contesto esta tomando la bolsa de sangre y mordiéndola hasta romperla y tomar el vital liquido, aquello no le restauraría por completo pero, la ayudaría con lo que tendría que hacer, por ahora serviría bebió de las bolsas hasta que tuvo suficiente fuerza. Se removió entre los brazos de Edward con incomodidad y se libero de su agarre y lo miro fijamente a los ojos dorados oscuros, este era su compañero como no lo había visto antes?...

- ¡Todo saldrá bien!- Dijo Edward tratando de animarla.

- ¡Quiero que entiendan que esto nunca antes lo he hecho, estaba prohibido!…- dijo Bella apartando la mirada de Edward y barriendo a los otros con una mirada severa- ¡Quiero que entiendan esto!- añadió caminado hacia Alice envuelta en un cobertor grueso y en brazos de Japer- ¡esto es por ti hermanita! Tengo que hacer tres intercambios contigo, ¿tu puedes aguantar?, o ¿tengo que salvaguárdate? –añadio mirando a Japer a los ojos.

- Resistiré por ella- contesto Japer, separándose con dificultad de Alice, el y sus hermanos sabían muy bien que el no podría estar así de cerca cuando el intercambio se diera, acaricio amorosamente el rostro de Alice y se aparto hacia sus hermanos, que lo contendrían si lo peor sucedía.

Vieron casi hipnotizados como Bella se sentaba junto a Alice y tocaba su rostro con gentileza. Alice sonrió a Duras penas dándole ánimo, ella confiaba en Bella, ella estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos en más sentido de que podrían imaginar, ella seria la guardiana de una parte de su alma.

-Sisar—/hermana/, ¿esto te molestara? Puedo ponerte bajo trance y no sentirás nada! – dijo Bella preocupada mirando a Alice que parecía relajada contra ella.

-¡No, quiero saber lo que suceda, mucho tiempo he estado entre neblinas! – Contesto Alice

-¡Entonces que así sea! – Declaro Bella hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de Alice, bebió profundamente hasta tener lo suficiente para un intercambio, cerro los pinchazos sin dejar marca y allí frente a ellos se abrió la camisa y dejo entrever una par de pechos firmes Edward se tenso de deseo, la desnudes no suponía algo raro en ellos, aunque la de du compañera le excitaba y molestaba a la vez, vieron como una de sus uñas se alargaba y cono hizo una línea sobre su corazón la sangre mano como raudal corriendo libre por la hendidura de sus pechos- saasz hän ku andam szabadon Sisar -/toma lo que ofrezco libremente hermana/. juosz és eläsz-/bebe y vive/- Pronuncio Bella ceremoniosamente acercando a Alice a su pecho, como si de un hijo se tratara, esta bebió lo que le ofrecían "Vida"- ¡Suficiente!- Dijo Bella cuando Alice tomo lo necesario para el primer intercambio, cerro la herida y todos pudieron ver que no dejaba marca alguna, como si nunca hubiera abierto du pecho frente a ellos.

-¡Espera una hora mas y realiza el segundo intercambio!- Resonó la voz del oscuro por la cámara. – antes del amanecer deberás hacer el ultimo intercambio deben ser fuertes por ella. – agrego antes de dejar la cámara de sanación por completo, de inmediato todos sintieron la retirada de aquella fuerte presencia y aquellos otros que los habían apoyado.

- ¡Cuida de ella hermano, tengo que cazar! – Dijo Bella arreglando su ropa - ¡Alice cielo estas bien?-

- ¡Todo me parece extraño y creo que me quede dormida en medio de una maratón de películas vampiricas… pero si.. Creo que estoy bien, ya no me duele!- Contesto la aludida. Bella sonrió, pero no le dijo que todos estaban bloqueando su dolor, la verdad era que el daño en su cuerpo era mucho, su sangre antigua y poderosa de buscadora de Dragones, poderosos en la magia y sanadores y Von Denndörfer la rama de su padre grandes guerreros y poderosos sanadores de la tierra su legado por derecho de nacimiento la ayudaría a sanar y la convertiría en un Carpato, su hermana de sangre.

- Cuando regrese te daré el segundo intercambio, con el tercero serás mi hermana de sangre unida a mi por la eternidad, podre tocar tu mente a voluntad así como tu la mía, vivirás de sangre como yo y nunca mas caminaras bajo el sol, esos son los precios que debemos pagar por los dóndes recibidos, entiende esto Alice, el sol, será mortal para ti una vez seas Carpato, has elegido la noche pero vivirás, tenemos libre albedrio, pero tienes que entender algo, nosotros los Carpatos tenemos en esencia forma humana, pero los nuestros son los instintos animales, tu compañero te pondrá bajo su cuidado y protección, su vida será puesta sobre la tuya y es tu derecho aceptarlo, con los años tu poder aumentara y descubrirás tus propios dones, dormirás en la tierra el sueño rejuvenecedor y ella te aceptara como a sus hijos tu serás la luz para la oscuridad de tu compañero y serás su ancla… - dijo mirándola fijamente, ella necesitaba realmente entender lo que estaba aceptando, le mostro todo por su vinculo privado y espero su reacción, la calmada aceptación de Alice la lleno de emoción y humildad.

- ¡Te explicaras ahora!- Ordeno Edward superado por la declaración de Bella, que no fuera humana podía aceptarlo, que pudiera perderla por el sol, eso lo superaba y que durmiera en la tierra lo enloquecía.

- ¡Desfallezco Compañero… necesito sangre real para estar fuerte para la conversión de Alice, por ahora yo proveeré para ella, una vez ustedes vuelvan a la normalidad Jasper proveerá para su compañera, es su derecho con el mío proveerme de ti!- Dijo Bella cambiando a niebla sin dejar de caminar, Alice ahogo un gemido de asombro y Edward se encogió de hombros y siguió a su compañera, ella cazaría y el la protegería, el amanecer estaba cerca y ella ahora era vulnerable.

-_Necesitas aprender modales mujer- _Gruño Edward despareciendo tras ella, el sonido como campanillas anuncio la risa de cargada de burla de Bella, aun incorpóreo el pudo sentir como las notas plateadas se deslizaban por su cuerpo excitándolo aun mas de lo que había estado desde se llegada a Fork's…

_¡Cuando creo que mis raíces de han marchitado y muerto, descubro que son mas fuertes que nunca, soy una Mujer Carpato, soy una Antigua maestra Sanadora en toda la extensión de la palabra, en mi juventud, mire a los antiguos de frente ya a los ojos, poderosa por derecho propio auto exiliada por la voluntad de mi madre y propia, ella quería la vida para mi, y yo escogí vivir apartada de mi gente ayer hui de mi Susu para poder vivir, ahora regresare a casa para que mi compañero y nuestra familia viva! Como siempre soy sanadora ante todo, la guerrera puede pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de todos, pero la sanadora se impondrá hasta el final, Elijo la vida Compañero…._

Extracto de las memorias de Isabella Von Denndörfer,

Al inicio del Viaje hacia su "Susu"

**Notas de Autora: **** lo confieso, no estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, algo le sigue faltando y aun no veo que... En fin ya me he tardado demasiado, así que la verdad espero que ustedes tengan una mejor opinión que yo para mi esto a penas empieza, es como si estos 5 capitulos fuera uno solo divididos, yo soy del tipo de desarrollo un tanto lento, me gusta aclarar los detalles para que cuando la historia arranque, todo mundo sepa de que rayos estoy hablando y no tengan que regresar sobre sus pasos a ver que se perdieron y de donde salió "X" o "Y" en fin cuídense ok?... **

**Agradecimientos: **

**Suspiroscullen****: ****Gracias por tu review es muy pero MUY apreciado, si es una lastima que no actualice tan seguido, pero soy mama de 2 ama de casa esposa mujer escritora ( disqué ) jajaja y bueno me cuesta un poco, espero que te haya gustado este cap, ya tengo varias ideas para terminar de romper el hielo y venga la adrenalina que caracteriza la Saga Oscura ^_^ owarii besitos!**

**Luz Cullen Chiba****: Pues si, muy diferente a lo acostumbrado no?... a de que le faltan detalles le falta un montón trato de ponerme en ello, pero soy de las que hace las introducciones un tanto largas, como ya dije para mi esto forma parte de un solo capitulo, tranquila de aquí en adelante avanzamos lo mas rápido que mis bebes me dejen ok? Gracias por tu review lo aprecio muchísimo, besos cuídate! **

**saku saku uchiha****: **** Hola niña gracias por tu review!.. ya terminaste de leer la Saga?.. pronto en Septiembre vendrá un nuevo libro estoy loca de contento… espero que este cap te haya gustado cuando unieras únete a mi Grupo en el Facebook ( Carpatian Kingdom) te estaré esperando ok? De verdad te espero por allá Owarii. Besos.**

**Janeth Salinas: **** gracias por tu review ya las bendiciones! ^/^ me alagas, espero que te haya gustado este cap, prometo que los próximos estarán pronto y moveré un poco las escenas de verdad aprecio mucho tus comentarios de veras estoy muy emocionada, tengo otros fic's pero no han tenido tanto movimiento en cuanto a review's como este! Cuídate, besitos!**

**Kiara: ****Después de un buen rato aquí estoy, gracias por sus review's de verdad me levantan el animo y me empujan a escribir jajaj cuídate besos! **

**luis angel lindao: ****Hola niño, gracias por tus review's, de verdad los aprecio, se que aun esta algo flojo, pero como ya he dicho aun esto empieza tendrán Dark para rato mis fic's por lo general son largos, pronto desarrollaré mas este fic, yo me enfoco mucho en los detalles no quiero confundir a los lectores por eso me empeño en explicar lo que se puede sin destripar toda la historia, para que cuando arranque, no se sientan perdidos, recuerda el Romance paranormal es complejo, tranquilo pronto vendrá la acción. **

**Lady-Cremisi93****: **** Amiga estuve casi hasta las 2 de la mañana chateando con esta Srta. Y finalmente el final de este cap llego a mi jajajaj mientras estábamos de "Chating" termine este cap, gracias cielo por tu review tu sabes cuanto los aprecio, los comentarios son todos bienvenidos, yo ya actualicé ahora te toca a ti ¬_¬¡ niña mala, mira que decirme eso anoche, no podía dormir pensando en lo que pasaría en tu fic…. ;_; cuídate ok? Besitos paisana! ^_^**

**Gracias a todos los que se detienen y se toman un momento para dejarme un review a ellos también les dedico este capitulo, las preguntas sobre el fic son bienvenidas contestare con gusto siempre y cuando no amenaze el secretismo del fic ok? Owari minna**

**Y A TI QUE VIENES LEES Y TE VAS SIN SIQUIERA DEJAR UN SUSPIRO PIENSA BIEN EN TUS ACCIONES Y PONTE EN MI LUGAR, COMO TE SENTIRIAS SI TE LEYERAN Y NADIE DEJARA LO QUE OPINA PARA SABER SI VAS BIEN O ESTAS METIENDO LA PATA? …. BIEN LO DEJO A TU CONCIENCIA. **


End file.
